Pokémon: Where Love is Forbidden From Being Forbidden
by Leonardo Jurado
Summary: Ever wondered how could two vastly-different Pokémon, when left with the kindly couple in Route 117, sometimes produce eggs? Even when born eternal rivals? Even when biologically and/or socially alien? These are their stories: Pokémon who went to that magical place called the Day Care, but came out with their views of love changed forever ...
1. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 1)

_Author's notes: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I have any copyrights for it. These stories are entirely fan-fiction, idea and opinion-based._

_Contains:  
__- heavy swearing__  
_

* * *

Part 1: The 'Pent-up 'Goose

Chapter 1

* * *

"[I'LL **NEVER** GET ALONG WITH THAT **PITIFUL** _EXCUSE_ FOR A SANTA-BIRD **_MOLDY_ SOCK **ORNAMENTAL REPLACEMENT!]"

"[**_I'LL_** NEVER WORK ALONGSIDE SUCH A **WRECHED**, **VILE**-SMELLING, _WORTHLESS_ PIECE OF **WINDOW**-POLISHING _**DIRT RAGS**_!]"

"[How about I **SKIN YOU _ALIVE_** and then _BURN_ THAT **STINKIN'** FELT _ANYWAY_, seeing as how it _**ALREADY** LOOKS_ _LIKE_ it's been **USED** to **WIPE** the **SHIT** out of an **OLD MAN'S ASS**?!]"

"[Well, how about **I...** I, uh... **TAKE** those _GIRLY-LOOKING_ **PAWS** off of you and... uh-]"

"[**HAH**!]" The zangoose puffed his chest out triumphantly as he proclaimed, "[Even in taunting you _ALSO_ **STINK**, just like your asshole that keeps leaking **shit** onto your skin! Or was that your _disgusting_ **mouth** that's right now _constipating_?! Doesn't matter, considering **_both_** still excrete **massive** amounts of **SHIT** whenever they're wide open!]"

The seviper gnashed her teeth towards her eternal rival and readied herself to strike, "**Sevvv!** [Why I oughta **CUT** that _**fucking**_ tongue of yours with your own **FUCKING hands**, then **wash** it with a bar of _soap_ made of Vincent's _own **SHIT**_!]"

"[**BRING** IT,]" The zangoose flipped two birdies with his claws at his adversary, "[you poison _**BITCH**_!]"

As the two Pokémon prepped themselves for the inevitable clash, the calm voice of an 18-year-old human suddenly pierces the rising tension, "March, please -Psychic- these pesky two into silence."

"[Awknowledged.]" Before the seviper or the zangoose could launch an attack they suddenly found themselves pushed up into the air by a powerful force, their bodies outlined by imposing skyblue-tinted auras.

"[Wha- **HEY**! PUT ME **DOWN**, March!]" the seviper hissed angrily at the alakazam as she couldn't move a muscle.

"[If hostilities neutralized, Brianna,]" the psychic-type flatly replied.

"[You **can't** be serious!]" The zangoose struggled to free himself, but the alakazam's powers proved immeasurably stronger.

"[_Very_ serious, Markus.]" When the Psychic Pokémon began flinging his spoons in circles, both Brianna and Markus start spinning at extreme speeds.

"[WWW**WAAAAAAAAWAW**AWAWAWAWAWA!]"

"[URP! I th-th-think I'm g-gonna hurl!]" The zangoose pouted his lips as hard as he could, trying not to release his well-enjoyed lunch.

"[D-don't you **dare** puke on m-my face!]"

"[HURK! A-A-ALRIGHTALRIGHTALRIGHT! S-STOP, for Arceus' sake, STOOOOP!]"

"[We surrender! WE **SURRENDER, dammit**!]"

"[Excellent.]"

The moment the auras surrounding the seviper and the zangoose vanish into thin air they quickly fall to the ground and land face-first on the floor with a heavy thud. While the zangoose did his best to swallow the backdraft in his throat back whence it came, the seviper shook her head and was struggling to regain her balance. "[Dammit, you're **_so_** lucky you're Vincent's starter Pokémon."] Brianna glared the alakazam with disdain, ["Had you been an Abra I'd have kicked your sorry ass long ago.]"

"[Unlikely, self has type advantage.]" March grimaced at the still dazed seviper before hovering back to his trainer's side.

Vincent, the 18-year-old who ordered the intervention, walked in between the two rivals, disapprovingly folding his arms as he began, "[Seriously, you two. If you guys keep going at this rate you'll _never_ get to see the inside of Grandma's house.]"

"[But he-]"

"[I don't care who started what Brianna, the point is you both focus too much on yourselves and not the enemy.]" The trainer deeply frowned at the two, "[What's gonna happen if all my other Pokémon are down for the count and all I have left is you two? You two've been together for so long I basically trainershipped you two at the same time, and you _still_ insist on your rivalry? You were even starting to get along up until that time back when we were camping near Petalburg Forest a few weeks ago. What the hell happened back there? Not even March would tell me!]"

Markus turned away, cursing as he sternly folded his arms, "[Brianna. is. an. _aaaaasssss_. _**hooooole**. _In addition to being a **putrid** seviper. That's all you need to know.]"

"[_**YOU'RE**_ the asshole, you-]"

"[I said **SHUT** UP!]" Vincent rubbed the temple of his forehead, trying in vain to massage away the frustration building up in his system, "[Look. This is the time of year I'm heading to Grandma's place, and you know she doesn't take kindly to having Pokémon kept in their Poké Balls while I visit her. Since you guys hate the System, and that Heidi can't look after you two cause she's busy in a research expedition with Professor Birch, guess the only option left is to leave you guys at the nearby Day Care Center. I would've chosen Oldale's branch since Ma's there, but it's too far out-of-the-way from Rustoboro.]"

Vincent took from his Quick Belt Brianna's and Markus' Poké Balls, sighing as he readied the devices in his hands, "[You two are the best physical fighters in my team, and it seems like a great waste of your potential when you two can't work together for just one minute. One. _friggin'._ minute.]" When he doesn't get any reply out of the two, he pressed the recall buttons on their respective Poké Balls, absorbing the seviper and the zangoose back into their following devices. As he contemplated how he was going to deal with the situation he looked up to see the sunset melting into the horizon that late afternoon, the Day Care Center within viewing distance from where he stood.

He spoke half to himself, "Is there still a chance for them...?" He turns to his starter, but only gets a frown out of the alakazam.

* * *

A cute bell chimed softly as the front door slowly opened. "Hello? Is the Day Care still open?"

"Welcome, young man!" A sweet-looking old woman, probably in her late 60's, warmly greeted Vincent behind a wooden counter on the far end of the room, "Please, come in! We don't close until seven."

"Oh. Thank you very much." Vincent walked through, then closed the door behind him. He paced his way to the front desk then asked, "I'd like it if you could take care of two Pokémon for me while I go visit my Grandma in Rustoboro."

"Two Pokémon?" The elderly woman giggled softly to herself, "Why sure, young man! And who might these two be?"

Vincent pulled out two Poké Balls from his Quick Belt and lets out a seviper and a zangoose, who almost immediately turn to each other and put up fighting stances. The trainer pointed out, "The seviper's name is Brianna, while the zangoose is Markus. They... uh... hate each other very much, so I can't take them with me to Grandma's because she doesn't like Pokémon being kept in Poké Balls when I'm in her house. I fear they'll cause a lot of mess if I let them roam around."

The old woman nodded as she carefully observed the intimidating Pokémon, "I see. That's understandable, considering how sevipers and zangeese are known to hate each other. I can already tell they've been a handful for you, young man."

"They are, and have been, ma'am. They've been at each other's throats ever since I got them." He recalled the two back into their Poké Balls before they could have the chance to attack, then placed the devices on the counter, "They at one point did show signs they were about to get along, but something happened a few weeks ago that I don't really know of, which made them hate each other even more."

"I see..." She picks the Poké Balls up and inspects them, "That's unfortunate, young man. I could also tell they're strong and could've hurt each other very badly."

"They've almost killed each other on some occasions, to the point I had to take them to the Pokémon Center... Actually, it was only recently that I had to take them to the one in Mauville on my way here." Vincent sighed heavily as he continued, "What's even worse is that those two are my strongest fighters in my team. Helped me win against Norman and earn my badge in Petalburg."

The old woman laughed heartily, "That sounds exciting! Why, I once was a trainer myself, back when Norman wasn't even born yet. Ah, the adventures we had and the people we met along the way. I even met my husband in my travels! Those were the good old days." The nostalgia of her younger days flustered her slightly, but she quickly came to before she was close to losing herself entirely, "Oh! But I don't think you're here to listen to the stories of an old woman who's retired from the exciting life of competitive trainership, hm? How long will you be spending time with your grandmother, young man?" She reached under the counter and handed Vincent some papers for him to sign.

"About a few weeks, maybe a month. I have other Pokémon with me, so I'll be fine without Brianna and Markus for now." He pats the four other Poké Balls still attached to his belt as he continued filling out the files, "They don't have any special needs, no unique dietary plan to follow, nor any quirks aside from their bitter rivalry."

After finishing the paperwork, he handed the papers back to the old woman, but not without sporting a shy grin as he said, "... Say. I don't suppose I could ask a favor from you, ma'am?"

The woman simply smiled at him, "And what would that be, young man?"

"I know it's a tall order, but... Don't suppose you could help Brianna and Markus get along? I mean-" Vincent began scratching his imaginary itch on the back of his neck, "-I'm not asking you to force them to forgive their rivalry and become friends, which I know is being unreasonable and asking for the impossible. I've tried everything I could think of to help them get along, but none of them seemed to work. But if you could manage to make them focus their pent-up frustrations on their enemies than themselves, even for just a few minutes, that'll be swell. In fact, I might even pay a bonus when I come back!"

The old woman placed the papers under the counter cabinet and replied with a beaming grin, "I'll do everything in my power to help Brianna and Markus work together, young man."

"Please, it's just Vincent, ma'am. And thank you. It'll mean so much to me if they finally get to see the inside of Grandma's house one day." He handed the downpayment to the old woman, then took his Poké Balls back for a second to say his goodbyes.

He let Markus out first, then Brianna, then got down on his knees to hug them as he telepathically whispered, "[Please guys. I'd like you two to at least _**not**_ kill each other here.]"

"**Zan**! [Why would I wanna try to work with a poison-**bitch** like Brianna anyway? Better that her species gets the **ass**-end of -Judgement-]" The zangoose scoffed at his rival.

The seviper flicked her tongue out disdainfully, "**Sev**! [You heard that shit? Why would I even **_consider_** letting such a blood-thirsty, _savage_, and **barbaric** species such as Markus live?!]"

"[**Give me a bone you two**, I'm nearing the end of my ropes here.]" Vincent sighed as he petted the heads of both Pokémon, "[I care for you two guys. Really I do, like I would my own kids. I hope to one day take you to Grandma's house and let you guys have a taste of her special PokéBerry Cake: it's the best stuff man has ever conjured up.]"

"[Why can't you bring us anyway? We'll behave... _**most** of the time_.]"

"[**No way**! Look at that **blatant **_lie_, you can't trust her mouth any more you can trust her asshole not to spew anymore shit.]"

"[**Why**, you little- **uuuugh**...]" Brianna shut her eyes tight and petrified herself to bottle her anger in.

"[I'll be back in a few weeks. Please, please, _**please**_ behave yourselves while I'm gone. I don't wanna come back having to bring a wad of cash with me for the damages you'll cause here.]" He plants a few loving pecks on their foreheads, hands the Poké Balls back to the old woman, and then walks out the door. "Goodbye, you two. And good luck."

The next moments filled the room with a strange, piercing silence. Brianna and Markus couldn't believe their trainer really left them here. In Pokémon Day Care. Alone, with only an old woman and other who-knew-what to handle them. It's the first time they've ever been left under the care of someone they weren't familiar with, and the whole experience felt like they were clumsy fish flopping out of water, or Fire-types caught in the middle of a raging blizzard. Brianna began to frown to herself, while Markus drew out a long sigh which echoed shallowly across the relatively-empty room...

But the silence didn't last long as the two Pokémon quickly put up their fighting poses yet again. Seeing as how their trainer wasn't there to regulate them, they no longer had anything to prevent them from going all-out on each other, "**SSs**sss! Sss**sevv!** [Oh, I'm **so** going to **gut** your innards and then **feed** them to the taillows while I turn your _fur_ into my **TOILET WIPES**.]"

"Zzzz**zzaaaaaann**nn! [**YEAH?!** Well I'm going to **CUT** your tail off and use it to **CUT** you in **HA**- Hey, _wait a second_!]" The two Pokémon paused as they suddenly realized something. "[How the hell are we still able to telepathically talk to each other without our psychic-gifted trainer?]"

"[That's because _yours truly_ is also psychic.]" The seviper and zangoose snap their heads toward the old woman, who smiled and waved cheerfully at them. From a door behind her, a gardevoir, a machamp, and a sableye walked in and positioned themselves behind her, ready to defend her at a moment's notice, "[Brianna and Markus... Say hello to Jeremy, Timothy and Gracey, a few of the bodyguards of this Day Care who are under me and my husband's trainership.

The old woman's face unnervingly shifts to a darker, more serious-looking expression almost immediately, her eyes glinting with a hint of mischief in them, "[Now... before you two can even come into the main areas, you'll need to brush up on a few simple rules that help everyone get along here... _peacefully_.]"

Both Pokémon's eyes widen as they each felt trickles of sweat run down the side of their faces, "[... Oh **shit**.]"


	2. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 2)

_Author's notes  
_

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing_

* * *

Part 1: The 'Pent-up 'Goose

Chapter 2

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

Yo! Name's Markus. You know, Vincent's irresistably-_handsome _zangoose who **single**-_handedly_ downed a milotic and then had her _moaning_ my name in delight? Yeah, _that_ guy.

Huh? You still don't know who I am? Surely you **heard** about the young hot-shot zangoose under Vincent Galowsky's trainership, the zangoose who downed a vigorath with only _3 attacks_ and not receive a _single scratch_ on my pristine-looking fur? Yeah, I'm **_that_** awesome.

...** WHAT?!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T **FUCKING** _**CARE**_**?! **Why, I'll have you know I'm the **strongest** fighter in Vincent's team, and I could _probably_ do-

Huh? _Who_? **Brianna?** What about that **rotting** pile of **zombie**-flesh with toothpicks for _fangs_? HUH?! Ain't **nobody's** my equal in terms of fighting prowess! You see these **claws**, motherfucker? DO YOU **SEE THEM?!** Well, I've got **TWO** pairs of them in fact, while that _lifeless_ **sock** only has one of them, and they're on her asshole! What? You say that's her mouth? Same thing, **haha**-

Wait, **what?** **GET ALONG WITH HER?!** You fucking **nuts?!** I'm a zangoose! A **ZANGOOSE**! How'd you feel if you were a tentacruel who made out with a serperior? That would be **wrong**! THAT WOULD BE **SICK**! THAT WOULD BE... that would... be... you know that'd actually be kinda _hot_, what with all those vines and tentacles and BDSM-shit.

**POINT **IS, you're talking about a seviper here! We're eternal enemies! We hate each other's guts so much it's in our **blood** to hate each other's guts. We're like... uh... _uhm_... well, like Weepin Bell tacos to weak stomachs. It's not like I even _need_ to try to hate her: she just looks **disgustingly**- and **rancidly**-**_fugly_** to me, **YUCK**! And I'll **_never_ **forgive her for that time when she- **Wait** wait _wait_, why should I tell you this? You ain't my mother! A man's got entitlement to his secrets, doesn't he?

But sometimes I wonder what **does** my trainer see in someone as _revolting_ as Brianna? Also, why does he keep trying to force me to work alongside her in the first place? I mean, I can multi-battle perfectly fine with Vincent's other Pokémon. Me and Bark make an excellent -Rollout-Crush Claw- combo where I go first to break their guard and then Bark comes in for the kill. Vincent doesn't **have** to send us both out to save us the hassle of having to see each other, but he _insists_ I _'learn to cooperate with **every** Pokémon he has'_ so we can all go to Grandma's house and have PokéBerry Cake.

But... well, **don't** you **ever** tell this to her, but I kinda _do_ wanna try cooperating a _little_ bit, **just** so I can have a taste of that PokéBerry Cake. The other guys keep telling me they'd wrench off their right nutsack for a slice of that stuff, and these days I feel like I **could **wrench mine off, just so I could taste heaven. Now don't get me wrong: I can act nice enough if you let me, but it's just... just... Brianna's a **fucking seviper**! How in the **name** of **Arceus** could I **_ever_** cooperate with something comparable to the **imp of Giratina?! DAMMIT!**_  
_

... ___*__**Sigh**____*_. Maybe it's just destiny that I won't ever get to taste that cake after all. Ugh, how depressing.

So going back to our current state of events of being left alone in Pokémon Day Care with **_Brianna_ **of all people, the Duchess of Darkness and her harem of demon guards was gonna the rules we'll need to follow for the next fourteen days or so.

"[Good... Now that I've got your attention,]" and her dark presence suddenly became this creepily-innocent old lady with a smile on her face as she went on, "[I only have a few simple rules that shouldn't be too hard to follow.

"[First: No battles that will cause death. This is Day Care, not the Distortion World as you fear it as, so everyone's expected to play nice, if not fair.]"

Well that's no fucking fun, I thought. How the hell am I gonna get my sadistic fixes now? Heh, boy I sure hope that lady can't hear me think about that.

"[Second: All battles must be consensual. That means you must _ask_ others for a battle and they **must** accept. If _asked_ for a battle, you can say no, and if they persist or even cause harm, you can always scream for help telepathically.]"

So no feints and surprise attacks?! That's where all the magic happens! Arceus-**dammit**, I'm starting to hate this place already!

"[... Jeremy the gardevoir can pick up such things kilometers away, so you can always count on him to watch over everyone and keep battles safe.]"

"[Uh...]" Now why is that seviper-shit Brianna raising her shovel-tail like that? She has questions? "[What if...?]"

The old lady smiled back, "[What if _what_, deary?]"

* * *

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

"[What if Jeremy's asleep or affected, or if a Ghost/Dark-Type Pokémon manages to create a sort of illusion to either hide the battle from his senses, or overloads them and he's down for the count before the final fatal blow?]"

The gardevoir grinned slyly at me, scanning me up and down and eyeing me like some sort of sick pervert, which only made me flinch when he's the one to reply to my question, "[Let's just say we have countermeasures for such things. Wouldn't be good for security if I went into detail about them to newcomers, would it?

"[... However...]"

"[W-What?]"

"[Do I make you feel... _uncomfortable,_ Brianna?]" That disgusting smile of his slowly became more devilish, and the fact that he began licking his chops hungrily did _not_ help matters at all.

The elderly woman smirked at the gardevoir, "[Jeremy, be nice to the newcomers.]" He frowned back as if expressing how dry his trainer was, "[Sorry for that Brianna. His father's a spiritomb, and inherited a lot of his mischievous tendencies from him, but he's a nice enough Pokémon if you get to know him better.]"

I of course didn't believe her, but when that thin, perverse stick-doll gave me a sheepish smile I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I guess having 108 criminalized souls mashed into a rock the size of a large potato for a father figure can make for an _interesting_ childhood.

Huh? What? Oh hi there! Wait, what? Stuff about myself? Well, my name's Brianna, and I'm a seviper, that much is pretty obvious. What? You didn't expect me to be soft-spoken? Heh, I get that a lot. Everyone expects us sevipers to be savage creatures because we're mainly carnivores, and while I do admit I _**relish**_ the hunt, spraying cuss-words like an overfilled sewer isn't really necessary, and can talk pretty cleanly you know... not at all like how my **sick** adversary Markus makes me out as.

My accomplishments? Well, I don't mean to brag, but I **_am_** one of Vincent's top physical fighters in his Pokémon team. What's that? Do I consider that _bastard_ Markus my equal? Maybe, unlike how that _**asshole **_brags himself out to be. We've had a lot of tussles over the years, and I've won _most_ of them... Oh _alright_, I won **_some _**of them, but that _DOESN'T_ mean I'm any less than that **FUCK**TARD of a **SHITHEAD!**

... Uhm... Forgive me for that outburst there, it's just that he's, quite frankly, a real **pain** in the ass sometimes... No, you **KNOW** _**WHAT?!**_ **NO!** He's **NOT** _SOMETIMES_ a pain in the ass, he's **ALWAYS** a **pain** **in the ass!** Because he's a mother**fucking ZANGOOSE** of all Pokémon. **GOD! **Just **looking** at his _disgusting_ fur and his _disgusting_ tail and his _dis**gusting disGUSTING** **FACE**_ makes me wanna **hurl** like **SHIT!** And the _**nerve**_ of him to do something so... soooo... **so** **_DESPICABLE_ **to me, just when I thought I could _try_ and give him a _fucking_ chance so we could all _fucking_ go to Grandma's **_fucking_** **house** and have our _mother**fucking**_** CAKE.** **FUCK!**

_***Pant**__*_... _*__**Pant**__*_... _*__**Pant**__*_... **Damn** that felt good to let it out of my system! You see, we seviper and zangoose hate each other so much it's ingrained in our blood to just beat each other to death. I have almost no idea why Vincent decided to have that douche in our team, nor do I really want to know. What's that? Get together with that **asshole?** **Oh,** I tried to. I mother**fucking** tried to for the sake of my kindly trainer, but it's just so **hard** to get along with a **douchebag** like _him_. Just _thinking_ about him makes me wanna kill a newborn skitty, while _**looking** _at him makes me wanna vomit on it instead. Huh? What happened those few weeks ago near Petalburg? None of your fucking business. Markus is an **ass**hole, both figuratively and literally, plain and simple. I have **no** reason to wanna even _consider_ collaborating with him in any way.

... Well, actually... I, uh... _uhm_... well, it's just that I kinda feel sorry for Vincent. He works really hard for us, and he's a pretty nice guy with an _astronomically_-high degree of patience. He keeps hoping we'll all eventually get to meet Grandma and have a taste of that PokéBerry Cake. Also, the other guys in the team who _have_ tried that cake say it's like one of those things you just _gotta_ have before you're on your deathbed, and that makes me quite irritable to see all those fat bastards have a slice of that shit while I'm left here in Pokémon Day Care with none other than the devil-in-question **_himself_**. But really, it'd be easier to hope for a random Lopunny to give him a blowjob in the middle of the street than for me and _Markus_ to ever get together... Oh, but the cake...

... ___*__**Sigh**____*_. Maybe it's just destiny that I won't ever get to taste that cake after all. Ugh, how depressing.

Now where was I...? Oh yeah, being stuck in this Arceus-damned Day Care with Arceus-damned Markus, and having the place rules explained to us by the not-Arceus-damned-yet elderly woman.

"[Third: Set General Feeding schedules are always 1200 for day Pokémon and 0000 hours for night Pokémon, like if you wanna have a snack. The rest of your feeding schedules have already been handled by your trainers during the signing of the paperwork. Just look for either me or my husband if you want to. We'll also simply call you telepathically for your regular meals.]"

Seemed simple enough, I thought. Still, I wonder what kind of food they've got here...? Are we gonna have that shitty Pokékibble around? I **hope** not. I hope they've got some normal meat for us. And what I meant by _us_ I meant me, myself, and **none** for that zangoose.

"[Fourth: You can sleep anywhere you want. The Day Care's a big place with different environments, so I'm sure you'll find a place to sleep. If you insist on sleeping indoors, just ask me, my husband or Gracey, who you can usually find patrolling the building.]"

I'll probably be milking this rule to my liking if the place is as bad as I think it is. Like hell I'm sharing space with another Pokémon or, Arceus forbid, with _Markus_... YUCK.

"[Fifth: If you're more of a Pokémon who prefers their privacy, or wish to do stuff privately with other Pokémon like battles you want kept between yourselves, just approach Jeremy. He'll teleport you to spots where you may do anything to your heart's content!]"

Then that disgusting Markus raised an icky paw for a question, "[P... Privacy areas? Like where I could take a leak even?]" Who cares, you dumb twat? You can leak on any unsuspecting tree. Bonus points if it were a sudowoodo, **nya**hahahah!

"[Yeah, pretty much!]" Jeremy exclaimed, somehow with enthusiasm it seemed, "[It can be a place to leak if you're feeling shy, a place to battle for those who wanna keep their honor intact, a place to sleep if you don't like being disturbed, or...]"

"[Or...?]"

A glint in his eye made my scales crawl as the gardevoir leaned casually on the machamp with a sly expression on his face, "[Or... a place where potential couples like **_you two_** could enjoy wild, _lustful_ and **intense** love-making with each other.]"

"[Wh... **WHAT?!**]" I dashed away from the zangoose and he jumped away too, both of us riling in disgust at him mentioning such, "[EWWW! Why the _**hell **_would you ever consider us doing such an **unholy** thing?! That's **DISGUSTING**!]"

"[Oh, I don't know... These horns aren't just for show, you know.]" The gardevoir tapped his pair of big, red fin-like things poking out of his chest and back with a smug, yet knowledgeable grin, "[They sense emotions very well. And me **_likey_** what I sense from what you two are _capable_ of, nye_**hehehe**heheh_...]"

My jaw practically dropped from its hinge at what he said. My face **burned** with hatred, _vile_ **disgust** and... wait, was I **_blushing _**from what he said?!

"[Jeremy, that's enough!]" That sableye suddenly gave the gardevoir the stinkeye, making the latter cringe with horror, "[Go do something more productive, like continue that job of shoveling all that rhyhorn poop into the compost. You slacker.]"

"[Awww, _**maaaaan**_! Really, Gracey?! Why do I have to do it-]"

"[**Because** you forgot to -Teleport- Skimpy to his designated toilet spot.]" The machamp, who I suppose was Timothy, telepathically interrupted with a deep voice which commanded respect, "[Now **get out of here** before Gracey makes you do something more demeaning.]"

It was _**extremely**_ satisfying to see that smug gardevoir grumble with extreme prejudice as he materialized a shovel from thin air, then -Teleported- to somewhere-I'd-rather-not-know-of. Arceus, I hope he trips above a pile of rhyhorn poop and karmically falls face-first on the spot.

"[Now then...]" The elderly woman continued from where she left off, "[Sixth and final rule: Don't be afraid to ask us about anything. We're more than happy to help you in anything you need.

"[So! Do you have any further questions? Brianna? Markus?]"

"[Uhhhhhhh...]" I'm surprised Markus had more than one question of his own: that asshole usually kept to himself and thought about the implications on his own. What could be bothering him this time?

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

Oh **shit.** This'll be tricky. A part of me wanted to know more about what Jeremy implied because that thought would **never** cross my mind... _would it_? I mean, sure he's a fuckwad prankster who loved to sow confusion and discord into other people's hearts, but... but what if...

**NO!** NO **GODDAMNED** WAY! Not even in my worst nightmares would I ever **_consider_** touching such **unholy,** **DISGUSTING** goods. That's like a fate worse than **eternity** in the Distortion World **itself**! I'd rather accept Arceus's -Judgement- infinity-**divided-by-zero** times before I'd ever go anywhere **near** Brianna like that. That's just totally and unforgivably and indefinitely **WRONG.** Alright, _Markus_. You can do this. Just simply think the question's unimportant, and we can get on with our own rainbow-frolicked lives with multi-colored ponyta's and other shit.

"[Uhm... never mind.]"

"[Oh? I sense you do have a really problematic question, Markus. Please don't be shy!]"

Uh-oh... that old nag's pretty sharp. _Shit_, what the fuck should I do? "[Well... _uhm_...]"

* * *

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

I wondered, what the hell could he be thinking about? He hasn't been this unsure since the time he had to choose between buying that TM in Lilycove or use that same money to splurge on an all-you-can-eat Sushi Buffet for his birthday. And that was almost half a year ago. I don't suppose it's something about what Jeremy said? No, it can't be. It's probably got something to do about how far should he be putting his faith in a gardevoir as evil as him. Yeah, that's probably it... _isn't it_? It's got to be. It HAS to be... No, it can't be, since something like that's easily-solvable in that fickle head of his. Even I could default to _'avoid-at-all-**fucking**-costs'_. So what the hell could it be?! It CAN'T be what Jeremy implied about us. It CAN'T! **IT SHOULDN'T!** It'd be really gross to even consider it! Extremely wrong! EXTREMELY **PEVERSE!** But what if...

... _Noooooo, it can't be_.

But what if it **is**?! What if Jeremy was right, and that Markus had hidden extremely-repressed feelings about me?! **EWWW**WW! Arceus, I think I'm gonna be sick... But what if... what if '**I**' was the one hiding such repulsive feelings for... for...

**GODDAMMIT**, NO! YUCK! **DISGUSTING!** **VILE! UNHOLY!** I will **NOT** give that gardevoir the last fucking laugh! I will **NOT** corrupt my mind with such horrible, despicable thoughts. Even if that zangoose would be the _last_ thing on this world I'd rather face Giratina and get pulverized by a black hole infinity-**divided-by-zero** times than even **_consider_** touching such **lecherous** goods, **FEH!**

Luckily my thoughts quickly silenced when he started opening his mouth, "[I was wondering... if... Do you have any sushi around here?]"

What...? Sushi? **SUSHI?!** **That...** that... actually made sense in a way. He always had a thing for sushi ever since I've known the bastard. That bird-brain's probably gonna kill someone's Magikarp if that elderly woman doesn't have sushi with them.

"[Your trainer thought as much, sweety! He wrote it all over your diet plan. Don't worry, Markus, my husband's already made arrangements for your favorites to come by tomorrow morning.]"

"[Awww, _sweet_! Sushi for fucking **breakfast!** Maybe this place ain't so bad after all, **hahahah**!]"

"[Now, if you two have no further questions, please follow Timothy to the main areas.]" Timothy motioned us to come with him while the woman began packing her stuff, "[Oh! I almost forgot. You can call me Lady, while you can call my husband Lance.]" And with that, she exited through the door behind her, with Gracey the sableye just behind.

That bastard had me worried there! I thought he had a sick taste for erotica. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him though, "[_**What?**_]"

"[Really? Sushi? That's what's been bothering you? Pathetic.]"

"[Don't judge me, you poison-**bitch.** A man's gotta eat healthy, you know! Eh, why am I even telling you this, not like you give a fuck.]" And with that he went ahead of me.

I whispered to myself, "[... Retard.]"

* * *

_Please leave more reviews and critiques so I can better give you the stories you readers truly deserve!_


	3. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 3)

_Author's Notes: Thank you so much that you think the story's intriguing. Also, a great thanks to those who follow/favorite this fanfic, you make writing this all the more worthwhile!_

_I'd like to also note that an update for this story might come fairly late, because I'm looking for beta-readers for my story. If anyone's interested, please PM me!_

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing  
- dark, gory scenes_

* * *

Part 1: The 'Pent-up 'Goose

Chapter 3

* * *

**::: 3 weeks ago :::**

**::: Markus' POV :::**

"[... Retard.]" Brianna pointed her vile forked tongue at me.

"[Pfff! You're the one who's retarded, being born an _icky_, slithering **sock** that leaks shit into their tail and calls it _toxin_.]"

Then she grinned that putrid smiles of hers while arguing, "[Heh. I thought you **liked** my shit. Puts our opponents into a death rattle so _hilarious_ we keep forgetting to bring Vincent's Pokégear to record their dying words. Don't deny you were laughing in tears when I sacked that pitiful zigzagoon a few days ago and left him choking like a drooling pile of crap, **hahahah!**]"

Oh _damn_, she got me there. I folded my arms and happily reminisced about that gruesome encounter. I remember that sorry zigzagoon who decided to attack us out of nowhere, and Brianna easily stabbed that Pokémon in the back with her tail-blade. That guy convulsed and choked on his own spit so hard I fell backwards to the ground and lost my ability to breathe. "[... **Heh**... Eheheh, yeah that _was_ pretty funny, hahahah. Good times.]"

"[You sick, sick sadists,]" Bark the pussy graveler shook her head in disgust before finishing up that orange juice of hers.

"[Haters gonna hate.]" When we realized we said this in unison we laughed so hard I almost spilled my glass of soda. It felt strange being able to relate with Brianna like this, let alone laugh _with_ her than _at_ her these days. Guess even the simple idea of tasting PokéBerry Cake can do wonders for the soul.

"[Well, at least you two seem to be getting along,]" our trainer handed Brianna another pack of orange juice and a salami sandwich on a disposable plate, while I had myself a pack of sushi and some soda refills.

"[Feh... sharing the same taste for death and one-liners doesn't mean we're _getting along _yet.]" I snapped up a rice roll with my claws and slowly popped the delicate morsel into my mouth, "[Make no mistake: both my aversion to **fugliness** and my instincts as a zangoose are still _very_ inclined to gut your **ugly** seviper **corpse** where you stand... Brianna.]"

"[And I also won't hesitate to butcher those claws off of your hands and then use them to happily gouge those _disgusting_ eyes out of your equally-_disgusting_ zangoose **face...** Markus,]" she readily said without any hint of remorse before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "[But if I don't have to look at you, we might have a chance to finally get to Grandma's house without having to either kill or vomit on each other.]"

"[That I can agree on.]" I chuckled to myself: never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought I'd agree to a seviper's advice.

After we finished our meals, the next phase of our picnic was more training. Though we managed to oust Norman in his own hometown in Petalburg, we knew we still had a long ways to go before we could even _think_ ourselves ready to face the dangers of Fortree and their Flying-type specialists.

Vincent knew fighting the bird-brains would be a difficult task at best, since they had an unfair advantage over most floor-based Pokémon: their mastery of the third dimensional plane. Pokémon like March, Bark and Fiolo could handle themselves fine with ranged attacks like -Psychic-, -Rock Throw- and -Hydro Pump-, while Cassey was a flier herself and could easily go toe-to-toe with the Fortree sons-of-bitches. That meant only I and _Brianna_ were gonna have a tough time since most of our tactics consisted of going in close for the kill, while the pussies could simply flap their wings and get out of reach. Our close-range attacks would prove futile if we couldn't either keep these assholes grounded, or find an alternative to get to them.

We opted for the latter.

"[Markus!]" Vincent called out as Bark used -Rock Throw- to launch my designated target high up into the air, "[Use that tree and do -Crush Claw-!]"

Taking the split-second to calculate how high my target would be at its apex, happy with my measurements I then rushed towards the tree, planting my foot claws on the bark as I dashed up its sides, laying waste to any branches which stood in my way; when I reached the strongest branch and was by this time halfway to my target, I jumped up, landed on and grabbed hold of the tip of the branch to make it bend, and used it to propel me the rest of the way claws-first. I streamlined my body, turning my limbs into rudders as I shot towards the target. Fifteen meters, I began storing power into my claws. Ten meters, I precisely aimed my weapons at the target. Five meters, I heaved all my momentum into my arms and brought the hurt upon the poor sop. At contact, the rock disintegrated into nothing.

After destroying my target, I outstretched my limbs to slow my descent as best I could, and when I was only meters from the ground I quickly curled up into a ball and used as much forward momentum as I garnered to evenly distribute the impact force on my body. I fared successfully: managed to avoid getting any bruises or cuts upon impact, and I was also able to recover quickly. "[So how'd I do, Vincent?]"

"[The attack was two seconds flat, Markus.]" My trainer clicked his Pokégear timer.

"[**Damn!** I thought I got at most a second and a half!]" That shit went flawlessly! How the fuck didn't I achieve my desired time?! Arceus, I **so** punched that sorry dirt beneath my feet, left a fist mark so it'd get my point not to mess with _me_. _**ME!**_ Markus the goddamned zangoose, **that's** what!

"[You're making good progress, though... for a zangoose.]" Bark smirked as she picked up another rock, "[Your last time clocked in at 2.2 seconds.]"

"[Yeah, but the time before that was 2.8. I thought I did everything right this time and with little hesitation.]"

Vincent thought a bit as he scratched his chin, "[You... you did everything right. Except you needed to calculate the height of your target. If you didn't do that you could've reached a time around less than that.]"

Darn, he had a point. Guess we'll just have to rely on rote memory, then? "[I suppo-... Huh?]"

All of a sudden my nose picked up this very strange scent, one that I've never sniffed in my life before. What the hell was this? It definitely smelled like a Pokémon... No, not **_a_** Pokémon. Though it was faint, it was extensive, like a large herd was moving through the woods. But this scent was different. Unique somehow. And even though it's the first time I've ever caught a whiff of it, this scent... it felt **_familiar_** somehow... like the scent came from a distant past... could it be...?

"[Something wrong, Markus?]" Vincent called out to me, grabbing my attention briefly.

"[I... I smelled something up in the forest, like a passing herd... I'm gonna check it out.]" I sprinted off the source, because the scent honestly worried the living shit out of me.

"[Sounds dangerous,]" Bark exclaimed as she began to use -Rollout- to catch up, "[Let me come with you-]"

"[**NO** Bark,]" I rebuked her as I went on my way, "[I can handle this shit, and I feel it'll be best if I do this on my own. **I'll be back in a jiffy.**] **ZANNN!**" I may be a zangoose, which were some of the meanest, toughest and roughest sons-of-bitches in all of Hoenn, but even **_we_** knew fear when it concerned the weird and the unknown. And right now, I feared that if I had brought anyone with me, they'd only make things a lot worse.

It took me only half a minute to run across the field to get to the edge of the forest. I rammed through the bushes, ignoring any cuts the move might've caused, and when I had gone far enough in I paused a bit to get my bearings.

It was noon at the time, but the forest canopy was so overgrown it felt like late afternoon in there. The smell came from a single direction, and indeed the scent was _massive_. The more I got closer to the source the more I was certain it came from a huge Pokémon herd, somewhere in the hundreds. When the smell got strong enough for me to discern it well enough I stopped and paused to get a better whiff. What I picked up shook the very bones of my body.

It smelled of a zangoose colony. **_My_** zangoose birth-colony.

I quickened my pace, going as fast as all four of my limbs could take me. A lot of thoughts raced through my head: What the **hell** was a Zangoose colony doing so far out of _friggin'_ Route 114? Wasn't I born from an egg by Vincent? Why did they smell so familiar, so homely to me? What the fuck was going on?! But if there's one thing I was pretty sure on, it's that I'm fucking glad _Brianna's_ not here to see this.

Only less than a minute passed before I suddenly picked up the specific scent of a zangoose nearby. I looked left and right, up and down, and when I turned around that's when I saw the shit, "Zan! Zangoo! (Who do you swear allegiance?!)"

"Zan-Zan! Zan-Zangooooose!" I quickly relayed my birth-colony code to the scout. He was taller, but thinner and seemed much older than me, and he had a strange air of proudness about him. Not to say I was beginning to pussy out mind you, but I had this feeling if I made the wrong move I might get more than a scratch in the face.

"(What? Zan-Zangooooose? That's a very old code you've got there! We haven't had that code since... Wait...)" The fellow zangoose slowly walked up to me and inspected me closely, his eyes piercing and suspicious. After scanning me up and down for a couple of seconds he backed away shaking, his eyes wide in shock, "(By Arceus! You... you look just like Great-Tamaka, only _younger_!)

I puffed my chest out, trying to make myself appear proud and honorable, even though I was honestly perplexed by all the _fuck_ that's been happening so far, "(That's because Great-Tamaka **IS** my _friggin'_ birth father!)" Oh _shut up_, I'll explain later. Right now, I apparently had the shock and awe advantage, might as well milk it for what it's worth, heheh!

"(**What?!**)" The zangoose's eyes narrowed further, but something in his head suddenly popped out and he continued, "(You... you mean to say you're the eggling who was given to the trainer, Vincent Galowsky? Then how do you-)"

"(I know of my father's code because my trainer taught this to me, who I _assume_ he also got from Great-Tamaka.)"

"(Then... **Then...!**)" The zangoose quickly hugged me tightly, tears running down his eyes, which seriously caught me off-guard, "(**Our kin has returned!** Oh joy-of-joys, this ought to have been a mo**ment**ous occasion!)"

It took me a few seconds in that spazzed-out brain of mine to register that I was being man-hugged by a fellow zangoose who I barely even fucking met, but I wasn't such a monster to deny such a personal greeting, so of course I hugged back.

And now for the boring shit. Vincent told me things about my past shortly after I was born: that my father and mother were Great-Tamaka and Holy-Flower respectively, that my parents may not have been alphas in my colony but they were still highly-respected members there. He told me he got me as an egg not from the Breeding Center, but as a gift from my parents as a sign of goodwill from the colony. He even told me later in my life how I inherited my sushi-fix from my father, because at one point Vincent only had sushi to offer as a gift, and when the old man tasted it he apparently loved and got addicted to the stuff ever since! He also said that, should I get to visit Grandma's house, he was gonna take me to meet my colony right after our stay. Then he explained to me the protocols for entry and a little about how things worked there, should I ever come back here.

But there were still a lot of questions left un-_fucking-_answered. When I made another whiff I picked up another smell I was also familiar with, but wished I didn't under these circumstances: the smell of blood and death. After we finished exchanging hugs I let him go and asked, "(... **_Ought_** to have been?)"

"(**You...** you haven't heard? Oh, no oh _noooo_...)" He paces around with a very worried expression on his face, but then turns to me again and said, "(Oh! Please forgive me for my lack of courtesy. My name is Jumping-Tails, the beta scout of the colony.)"

"(Ehr... _Markus_. My name is Markus.)" To be honest I felt a little embarrassed giving away my modern name while talking to someone native to my colony, "(But if you don't mind I'm _really_ confused about all this weird shit that's been going on recently. Like why my colony is all the way out here in Petalburg Forest instead of Route 114. Why are you gu- I mean, _my people_, here? Why did I smell _friggin'_ battle in the air? Where's my family?)"

Jumping-Tails frowned so deeply I thought he was gonna break down into an emotional wreck, "(Your father... Great-Tamaka... he's... he's...)"

I had the depressing feeling I knew what he meant, "(... Oh **_hell_ no**.)"

* * *

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

"[Brianna, concentrate!]"

"[**SHI-**]" The smell... God, it was so overpoweringly-_disgusting_ that I lost concentration and slipped from the tree I was climbing on, my backside landing hard against the dirt. The impact didn't cause any bruising, but it still hurt like a mother, "SS**SSEV!**"

"[Brianna, are you okay?!]"

Vincent and Bark quickly rushed to my side, but I managed to recover quickly, "[I'm fine... well, not really. Can't you smell it, you two? Arceus, it's _awful_!]"

"[Smell what? I don't smell anything.]" Bark simply gave me a confused look.

I looked towards the Petalburg Woods where Markus suddenly ran off to inspect, and that's gotten me worried. The smell I'm picking up was also in that direction, and it's hard enough trying not to vomit from it. It was actually faint, but no matter how faint it was it was as bad as smelling the ass-end of a farting Muk. **Arceus**, phew!

But what's really gotten me worried was that this was how Markus usually smelled like to me. That only meant I'm smelling either a dead or dying zangoose, or a large herd that was migrating in the woods. I hoped that it was just the former, because if there's one thing worse than one zangoose as a partner it's a whole **colony** of them, all savage and wanting to see my pelt turned into fire material. And what if Markus went there himself so he could convince them to come rampaging here in hordes?

**Shit.** This looked bad.

"[Vincent, I'm concerned about Markus, he's been gone for more than several minutes. He should've been back by now. Also, the smell's getting worse, and it's messing with my concentration.]"

"[Markus said he could handle this himself. We ought to let him be, Brianna.]"

"[But...]"

"[Although... I agree that he's been gone for long enough. Alright I'll let you go after him, but I don't want you to go alone like Markus did.]" He took out a Poké Ball from his Quick Belt and called out his alakazam. "[March. Brianna's going after Markus, and I need you to accompany her. If anyone could find that zangoose in those woods, it's you two. I'm giving you thirty minutes before I go there myself, and I'd rather not do so.]"

"[Acknowledged.]"

"[We're on it.]" and so March and I sped off. As we neared the edge of the forest March used his -Psychic- to clear the path for us. _Sweet_, makes things a lot easier.

March tried to tract the zangoose using his vital signs, but the bastard was apparently too far away for him to sense, so we had to rely on my olfactory senses for much of the way. Arceus, it was _terrible_. It's like tracking down an open garbage truck ferrying dead carcasses of livestock and rotting vegetables, **YUCK!**

As we proceeded further into the woods the smell only got stronger and stronger, that after several minutes I felt like we had stumbled into what seemed like a garbage dump, which probably meant the whole colony was right on top of us. Thankfully, March could sense the numerous zangoose vitals fairly enough that I could keep my tongue in my mouth now. For the rest of the way we -Teleported- from treetop to treetop, trying to avoid hundreds of other zangoose life signs on the forest floor while trying to lock on to Markus' specific ones. On some occasions we'd almost get spotted because I also gave my own _stink_ to the zangoose nearby, alerting them of our presence, so we had to keep -Teleporting- in a pinch. It was a nerve-wracking stealth experience I hoped I would _never_ repeat in my life again.

Eventually, March gets a lock on Markus' life signs and we immediately -Teleport- to a branch nearest to him without getting spotted. Where we appeared I could see the oaf plain as day, conversing with three other zangooses right below us. March tried reading what the conversation was about, but unfortunately it was near the end, and all he got to pick up was something about invading a nearby seviper colony. This did **not** bode well for me for obvious reasons, but before I could decide on a course of action Markus suddenly clenched his fist and ran off deeper into the woods, leaving the other zangoose apparently shocked. With that, we gave chase yet again.

"[Why the hell are we still stalking that _stinkin'_ asshole?]" I demanded as March continued -Teleporting- us in hot pursuit of that pesky zangoose, "[We could just -Teleport- way ahead of him, then you could blast another -Psychic- and grab his attention. Why the hell were we adopting a wait-and-see approach?!]"

"[Markus under high emotional distress, something happened during conversation, need more info before concluding actions.]" He quickly stated as if he didn't need to breathe.

"[So we're just gonna let him **invade** a seviper colony?! I can't believe this!]" But then...

"[Think, Brianna. Why zangoose and seviper colonies here, not Route 114? Why Markus heading to seviper himself? Self sense bloody battle took place here, reasons yet unkno- Wait.]" We suddenly stop -Teleporting- on a seemingly unsuspecting area, "[Brianna. Battle aftermath apparent below.]"

"[Huh? Wha... _HUH_...!]" What I saw as I looked down on the forest floor made my heart stop: vast piles of both zangoose and seviper corpses and body parts littering the area like a massacre had shortly taken place here. Never in my life had I seen so much death in one place at one time: some had died of serious gash wounds, and were drowning in their own puddles of blood; others were sent flying into the air, and were gruesomely impaled by the tree branches, creating waterfalls of blood that flowed down the trees; some dissolved and digested black from the heavy neurotoxins that were coursing throughh their bodies. And the smell... Oh, Arceus the _smell_ was far worse than any muk could ever conjure up. It smelled a lot worse than a garbage dump: it was like a hundred skuntanks dying and _then_ rotting _twice_ in a row, and _then_ being covered in a muk's own excrement.

I was on the verge of losing my orange juice and sandwich had March not told me, "[No time. Must catch up. Sense he's now engaging seviper forces.]"

"[Wha... W-w-what... is...?]" I was used to seeing single prey fall victim to my neurotoxin, but nothing in my life had **ever** prepared me for the level of death and decay that I've seen that very moment. It was a scene out of the most gruesome slasher movie I could think of, and smelled worse than... than anything I... I've ever...

March had to shake me a bit before I could come to, and even then I could hardly recover from seeing the amount of carnage our two species was truly capable of.

We -Teleported- to another branch near some sort of cave, and after looking around we quickly saw _Markus_ heading towards the entrance, cutting down the oncoming seviper guards that stood in his way.

Seeing my kin being gutted down like that was an experience I could hardly describe. I was watching my own people getting _slaughtered_ by my own _partner_, the very Pokémon I held my tail-blade against for the sake of a cake, only to find him using his own **_disgusting_** _claws_ against other seviper, and there was little I could do except look on and observe why this was all happening. My heart was slowly being encased in this cold tomb of furious regret that grew colder and harder with each seviper blood being drawn by that zangoose's claws. It was something I've always **prayed** I would never live to see, let alone witness first hand... I couldn't fathom this... I didn't want to fathom this... I couldn't... I felt...

I was... **_betrayed_**.

* * *

**::: Present Day :::**

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

Markus' back was now turned to me. I could _easily_ thrust my tail-blade straight into the fucker's heart, then inject the most potent neurotoxin into his system to make sure he'd never recover. I could lop his _fucking_ arms off, and then stab and maim and sever and butcher his multiple arteries and veins and then feast on his mangled flesh and blood like it was the cake itself. I could chop his **_fucking_** legs off, and then see him _struggle_ to fight me as he'd slowly suffer from his stumps bleeding all his blood out. Or I could combine **all** of these into the goriest assassination scene ever. And I'd _revel_ in it, in seeing my adversary crumble into nothing more than a mess of blood and fur.

But that machamp was still observing me intently, and there's a high chance I'd be prevented from killing that bastard long before I'd even get to lay a drop of toxin on him. I needed to play my cards right, find the right opportunity to initiate my plan. Yes... time will tell if Arceus, or _even_ Giratina, would grace me the chance to take the life of that **ass**hole known as Markus.

"[Alright. Follow me inside.]" We followed Timothy through the back door and entered this vintage-style living room. It had a couple of old couches and some chairs, a table in the center and a flatscreen wall-mount TV opposite the furniture. There was a stairway that led upstairs, while another door adjacently-below that probably was either a closet or another stairway that led to a basement. I could smell a fresh batch of blueberry cupcakes coming from a nearby doorless room, which didn't make my mouth water since I wasn't a fan of both blueberries and pastries anyway, and finally there was a door that led to the outside.

I gave the surroundings a brief scan, and thought... this was actually a nice place for someone like Vincent to retire in, should he choose to. It was clean, it was simple, and the wood, though aged somewhat, looked strong enough to last centuries more with proper maintenance. Maybe he could work here, if his competitive trainership doesn't pan out.

Timothy then motioned us towards the outside, which Markus was more than happy to oblige, while I hesitated so the bastard could go first. When I felt it _safe_ to go out, I swung the lockless door open, and what I saw was... it was... Well, it was pretty _amazing_ to say the least:

The Day Care was not only _massive_, it was massively-_diverse_. I slithered out the door and found myself in a huge, open grassland with tall grass and what looked like picnic tables dotting the landscape, and here alone I could find dozens of different types of Pokémon, from linoones conducting races among themselves to taillows and swellows making pretty patterns in the late afternoon sky, and even the odd ponyta and rapidash cruising along the grass at full speed while beautiflies began pollinating several bunches of blooming flowers.

Far ahead of the fields was a forest, the clearings too thick and bunched-up together to discern its inhabitants from this distance. At the back of this forest was a large, rocky-brown hill where I guessed the Rock/Ground-types made their residence. To my far-right was an extensive river network that wound themselves eventually to a vast, crystal-clear lake lined with smooth, white-sand beaches. From this distance I could see wailord pods break the waters of the lake with their hulking bodies, while nearby I could find magikarp and goldeen jumping out of the river waters and creating small rainbows in their wake as lotads swam lazily with the currents. To my far-left was another hill range, but unlike the one near the forest this one was very green and grassy and had lots of trees protruding from different spots. Many of the Flying-types made their homes here as I witness fleets of wingulls, swablus and taillows fly in circles around the hills. Between the forest and the greenish hill was a desert-like savannah which looked like a more hospitable version of Route 111, and beyond this was a far-off jungle similar to Fortree City's jungles.

And to top it all off, the sun was setting over the greenish hill range, but was high enough over the horizon for its light to cast its gaze on the lake, creating gorgeous sparkles of light that reflected over the lake's smooth-flowing waters. _**Screw** Oldale_, if there's a place I'd like to spend my vacation in, it would be in a place as breath-taking as this. That, or Lilycove City or Route 104. Lilycove's great because it's got a sweet lighthouse that overlooks the most breath-taking spot for a potential proposal, but 104 had _the_ most romantic sunsets in all of Hoenn. But I digress...

Now, if only my zangoose adversary was instead a suave, shiny seviper male, whispering to my ear with his deep... _raspy_ voice the words...

"[... Fuckin' _beautiful_.]" **How'd** that bastard Markus take the words right out of my fucking **head**?! I demand a fucking **_refund_!** "[I could **so** get used to this shit.]"

Still, his vulgar choice of words made sure he was _still_ an asshole, "[Wow... _Fuckin' _beautiful. Really? That's how you complement a place like this?]"

"[What? **Fuck** you! I'm being sincere here, this place is **better** than awesome!]" The zangoose folded his arms and thankfully turned his disgusting face from me, "[If you can't accept a man's ability to appreciate beauty in his own **fucking** vocabulary, then- You know** what?!** I don't **need** your fucking approval anyway, and I _especially_ don't care what your **asshole** keeps _farting_ at me, **hmph!**]"

And the bastard shot off towards the lake. _Great_. He just _had_ to pick the best seats in the house. Guess I'll just head to the green hill then. The assassination can probably wait until a later time, but right now I just want to relax here and get as far away from the zangoose as possible.

Hm... I wonder what kind of food Vincent asked them to prepare for me?


	4. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 4)

_Author's notes: Without any beta readers yet, this is still a "rough" finished chapter that may see further proofreading and improving over time. Please leave some reviews!_

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing  
_

* * *

Part 1: "The 'Pent-up 'Goose"

Chapter 4

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

_**Screw**_ that seviper and her _inconsiderate_ asshole-for-a-**mouth**, I thought. She could go fuck herself _and_ her opinion down that shitty throat of hers! She thinks she's so smart with that _sophisticated_ head of hers?! She's just like any other seviper: only a fucking **sack** of putrid **_shit_** with a knife attached to her backass that I wonder she doesn't have any anal fissures whenever she takes a dump! Dammit, I wanna just **kill** her right here and right **now!** Arceus-**DAMMIT** I just **wish** I was **rid** of her **fucking _existence_!** Dammit, DAM**MIT DAMMIIIIIT!**

"ZZZ**ZZAAAAAAAANNNN**NNNNNN!"

___*_**_PANT_**___*_...

**_____*_Pant___*_**...

_____*_Pant___*_...

... ___*__Pant____*_... Huh...? What the...? I got so angry I buried my hand in the ground. Punched so hard I actually went inches through the dirt! ... **_Great._** I put my other hand down as an anchor before I pulled myself from the soil. How the fuck am I even **stuck?!** This shit shouldn't be-

"[Are...]" What? **Who** said that? "[... Are you... okay, mister?]"

I saw a budew meters from me... **_pitying_** me with its **smug**, vertically-slanted _eyes_, "[What the hell **do _YOU_ want?!**]"

"[**I**... I-I... _sniff..._]" all of a sudden the little thing shook noticeably as it slowly stepped back, "[I... I **just**... _sniff_... w-wanted to...]"

**Aww**www _**shit**_. "[Wait! Look, I'm sor- **DAMMIT!**]" Too late: the flower-thing turned tail and ran off screaming its poor little heart out before I could finish. **Fuck.** My ears were burning and my gut felt like it wanted to hurl. Now I wanted to switch my still-buried hand with my **_un_**-buried face so I could just _die_ through suffocation. Shit. **Shit** shit _shit_...

_****____*_Sigh___*_... I sat my ass down on the ground, fist still planted deep. I gazed at the lake in front of me, the wailords and wailmers bouncing gleefully among themselves, their splash mists reflecting sunlight into delicate mini-rainbows above them. While the Water-types there were enjoying themselves I was stuck here and made to watch as if Arceus was trying to make a point. Why were you such an asshole, Markus, he probably said. Why were you so hard on yourself...? Why were you so different from all the other stantler...? You could be so much happier if you let go.

No.

I wouldn't.

I've been through too much to go back now. Ever since that day, I...

... I just-

"[It's strange your trainer never mentioned or wrote that you had anger management issues.]" I open my eyes and look who's here: Jeremy the gardevoir, prancing in all his fuck-assery to my side, "[Guess he didn't take your problems seriously... Or maybe he was too inexperienced to deal with them?]"

"[Man, fuck you **and** your filthy mouth.]" I turned my gaze away from that sicko, "[And what the hell are you doing here? You stalking me or something?]"

"[_Honestly?_ You're on my favorite spot.]"

The Psychic stick-wad floated to my right, then slowly sat on the grass to watch the lake. "[Then why are you sitting there like a pansy? **Use** your powers to **help me**, _dammit_!]" I pulled hard on my hand, but it still wouldn't fucking budge.

The gardevoir only smirked in response, "[Where's the fun in _that_? Isn't it always _fun_ to see the hero **_struggle_** to find the answer to his problems?]"

"**ZAAN!**" With my free arm I made a swipe at the asshole, but he sat well away from my reach, "[**Shit!** You're so lucky I can't move, you **fuck!**]"

"[Sheesh! You need to take a Rawsty, man. Your comebacks seem fifty percent worse, **nyaaaahaha**hahahah!]"

Mother**FUCKER!** I think I took a hundred more swipes at the shithead, but they were all centimeters out of range! After several minutes I got so exhausted I eventually resigned myself to just sitting there like a sad psyduck. After catching my breath I still felt a little upset, but when I looked at the gardevoir he was just smiling at the playing wailords. Without a care in the _fucking_ world. I was shocked. I was _disgusted_. And you know what I **did?** I decided to look too, **that's** what!

And you know **what?** I saw those wailords didn't have a care in the **fucking** world **too!** They were just _there_, enjoying their lives like it was the _only_ thing they could do. They didn't have to **train**. They didn't have to _**think**_. Hell, they didn't have to **force** themselves to do _shit_! They just had fun without trying! And you know **WHAT?** It made me _**feel**_...

It _felt_... _well_...

... kinda _relaxing_, actually. Looking at the lazy fucks, floating on the lake in droves... It was like watching the sea somehow. Strangely enough I hear the beach waves lap against the distant shores. I felt the wind brush against my fur. I saw the grass sway with the breeze. I felt the world in an entirely new sense! It was amazing. It felt _good_! It felt...

Huh? Wait a second... My hand! My fucking _hand_ was **free!** Caked in dirt, but it was free! Holy **shit!** How'd I-... _Wait a second_... "[Was this your lesson all along, you smut?]"

The gardevoir frowned without looking at me, "[**_Lesson_**? What am I, an alakazam? You did that on your own. I'm just here to relax before the night shift starts.]" He then stood up and slowly floated away, mumbling something I didn't really get.

"[Though...]" Jeremy suddenly turned around and smirked at me, "[I suppose I can give you my favorite advice. Letting go is one thing, but letting _yourself_ go makes you obese.]" And with that, he -Teleported- to Arceus-knew-where. _Great_... What the fuck did that mean? Probably more philosophical bullshit.

I hate to admit it though, it felt like he knew more than he revealed.

* * *

**::: 1 hour later :::**

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

Wow... It's like Vincent put us in a Pokémon resort. I mean, getting up here was tough, but the view was totally _worth it_. I could see the grasslands, the glistening lake and rivers, the forest, the jungle, the desert and the rocky mountains. I also noticed that the house we came through wasn't the only building here: others dotted the landscape in various places, some easy enough to reach on foot, while others were towers on remote locations. I suspect some of these were the so-called _Privacy Areas_ Lady mentioned. I dread to think what usually happened in them. Especially how-

"[_Beautiful, _isn't it?]"

"[**EEK!**]" Jeremy the gardevoir! How'd he get here without me noticing?! "[You **creep!** W-what the **fuck** are you doing here?!]"

"[I love it here... Don't you?]" He leaned casually on a tree, holding a shovel to his side in what he _thought _would make him look suave, "[The scenery, the atmosphere, the... _**people**._ Don't you just love them all, Brianna?]"

"[I have the right to remain silent. I don't have to answer to _you_.]" I turned the opposite direction and slithered a few paces away.

"[True... _Very_ true.]"

Then he leaned out and floated to the very edge of the cliff, and pulled the shovel handle close to his chest as he whispered:

"[You are most _powerful_ when you are most silent. People never expect silence. They expect words, _motion_, defense, offense, _back_ and _forth_. They expect to _leap_ into the fray. They are _ready_, fists up, words hanging, leaping from their mouths... Silence? No.]"

What the fuck was he ranting about? Was this some cheap tactic to make himself seem smart? Yeesh!

"[Words can be _twisted_ into any shape. Promises can be made to _lull_ the heart and _seduce_ the soul. In the final analysis, words mean **nothing...** They are labels we give things in an effort to _wrap_ our puny little brains around their _underlying_ natures... when ninety-nine percent of the time, the totality of the reality is an entirely different _beast_. The wisest maiden... is the _silent_ one. Examine her _actions_. Judge her by _them_.]"

That... that actually _was_ kinda poetic, I'll give him that. But that doesn't mean-

"[But an interesting thing about silence is its correlation with loneliness. The death of a relative brings silence. The disconnection of close friends creates silence. A couple whose magic is lost has silence. Even now, your disdain for me brings silence, doesn't it? Many consider the opposite of love to be hatred, and sometimes hatred _does_ lead to apathy, which _is_ silence.

"[However...]" **Uh**-oh. Where the fuck was this talk leading to? Whatever it was, I had the feeling I wouldn't like it.

"[The hatred for a relative does not bring silence, but creates a fire in the hater that makes him _strive_ to get back. The hatred of close friends does not create silence, but implants a fire for the _will_ to get back at each other. A couple whose magic becomes sorcery does not have silence, but fuels a fire for the _desire_ to bring the other to justice. And you know what's the best part, Brianna?]"

... _**Shit**_. He's **so** gonna talk about that bastard Markus, **wasn't** he?! How many **fucking** times should I have to _**bludgeon**_ into that thick, **bullshit**-filled _noggin_ of his that Markus was a _zangoose_ while _**I**_ was a _**seviper**_**?!** Such a union was _dis_**gusting!** **Vile!** **FORBIDDEN!** **_UNHOLY_! **

"[**LOOK**, you evil **BITCH!** I don't **care** if you're the President of Hoenn or **Arceus himself**, but I'll **NEVER** get together with that **traitorous** **SON-OF-A-BITCH!** **YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!** I'LL **NEVER** GIVE THAT **MOTHERFUCKER** A **FUCKING CHANCE **TO** REPENT**! I'D RATHER **FUCKING DIE** A **MOTHERFUCKING BILLION DEATHS TIMES FUCKING INFINITY BEFORE I EVEN FUCKING CONSIDER HIS FUCKTARDISH FUCKING**... **FUCKING**... **FUCK**SHIT... _sniff... motherfucking... sniff sniff..._]"

I hated him... I hated him so much that I... couldn't find the words to hate him... My muscles screamed at the mention of his name. My blood boiled at knowing his existence. Every fiber of my body desired his annihilation to less than nothing. I hated him above anything else, even death itself. I promised that no one, not even Giratina himself, could take his soul away from me, for his soul was _mine_ to take. And yet... yet...

"[... Brianna.]" I slowly looked up from my coil, and was surprised to see Jeremy now sitting on the cliff with the shovel lying beside him. While his frown was shallow, his eyes were melancholic, like he was close to crying himself, "[I'm so sorry... for everything.]"

I honestly was taken aback! I mean, I knew I deserved an apology, but the way he said it was... and the timing...!

Then I heard him sigh as he stood up, and what he said next struck a chord in my heart, "[Look. I'm willing to offer my food for tonight. It's not much: just some rice, a slab of fish and some soy sauce to go with it. You guessed right: we usually have Pokékibble unless the trainers wrote special dietary plans for their Pokémon. You up for it?]"

"[I... _well_...]" Really. It's like the gardevoir had suddenly been possessed by the spirit of a gentleman! I... I didn't know what to say except, "[Fish... would be nice, yes.]"

He didn't smile, but gave me a knowing nod and then -Teleported- away to Arceus-knew-where. I slithered under the tree and watched as the sky grew darker by the minute. In another hour or so, I'll see the stars paint wonderful constellations to bring travellers their guides, to bring kids their hopes, and to bring young couples their dreams. The assassination plot can wait. All that crying made me tired, and I'd rather refrain from thinking of that zangoose since I'd need all of my strength back if I was gonna be successful.

A nap seemed perfect for the moment. So I closed my eyes and dreamed of tasting wonderful, _wonderful_ fish should Jeremy come back.

* * *

_Author's endnotes: I'd like to thank the references for the first two quotes during Brianna's POV. You'll note that they're not -exact-, because Jeremy was adding in his own flavor and accentuation to the quotes_  
- _Alison McGhee, "All Rivers Flow To The Sea"_  
- _Karen Marie Moning_


	5. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 5)

_Author's notes: By Arceus, thank you for the review! I thought about using a lengthier explanation, but I refrained from doing so. All I can say is, "the bigger they are, the harder they **fall**."_

_Also, if you look at my profile I have a poll for who ought to be the next Pokécouple after "The 'Pent-up 'Goose". Go and give it a try! You can even send me a PM/review about what Pokécouple you'd like next!_

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing  
- gruesome fight scenes  
_

* * *

Part 1: "The 'Pent-up 'Goose"

Chapter 5

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

By Arceus. This was... The looks... The _feel_... the **_smell_**... Inspected with precision, crafted to perfection, and laid before me like heavenly mana from the bounty of Arceus' table himself! It was so... _so_...

Fucking _**beautiful**._

"[**SUSHI** FOR **LUNCH!**]" I had in my hands a king-sized plate of _Futomaki_ rolls stacked in a tight pyramid of pure awesomeness. All these delicate morsels calling for me... _begging_ me to consume them. But unlike my hatred for sevipers, I treat the art of sushi etiquette with utmost respect and **courtesy!** Huh? What're you looking at me like that for?! A man's gotta know how to stay his claws and learn to enjoy the finer pleasures in life! Seriously though, I just take my time and let the rolls explode their diverse range of taste in my mouth, rather than gobble them up like some sort of malnourished, uncultured hermit.

And I was just about to partake in my meal that gorgeous noon, had my _nose_ not picked up the smell of my **putrid**, _disgusting_ adversary... _**Brianna**_. "[What the hell are _you_ doing here? Don't you have a fissure to crawl into and **_die_**?]"

"[Can't crawl to my death if I don't have enough energy to get me there, _dipshit_.]" She had balanced on her head this plate of special smoked fish... And I hate to admit it, but that shit smelled _nice_. Was garnished with dried Leppa peppering after being doused in pure Sitrus extract, probably to give it that zingy omph in every bite, while the dried Leppa would've done wonders for the aftertaste, "[You look like you're turning _jealous_ over my precious fish.]"_**  
**_

"[Wha...? **In** your _dreams_, drama queen! I could always cook a far **_better_** fish for myself than what your lack of limbs could ever accomplish!]"

"[Oh, **_yeah_**?]" What's with that smug grin on that ugly face of hers all of a sudden?! "[You look like you're speeding through that **_suck_**_shi_ of yours faster than you can bullshit!]"

Wait, what? **HUH?!** I've already went through a fourth of them without even tasting them properly! **FUUUCK!** That woman was _**truly**_ the bane of my existence! How _dare_ she distract me from the only occasion where I can act all civilized and shit! Why, I **oughta**-

... Wait a second... Didn't that gardevoir have a lesson about this somewhere? _Letting myself go makes me obese_, wasn't it? Well, _shiiiit_. That stick-wad wasn't kidding! That bitch is making me lose track of what's important in life! Better cut my losses here before I lose any more of my Arceus-given shit. Hmph!

* * *

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

... Huh? He's... he's turning around without so much as a comeback? _And_ he's walking away! No, that can't... _No_, his back really _**is**_ turned towards me. Exposing his backside for all of Giratina to see! **Shit!** Giratina's blessed my pleas for juicy, juicy revenge with this Arceus-ignored chance! _Finally_, I could **gut** that **_disgusting_** **wretch** without having to scheme up an elaborate plan and- ... and... _**wait** a minute_...

Did he just put his worthless sushi at a higher priority than dealing with **me**?! **_ME_?!** How **_dare_** he underestimate me **and** my capabilities to mow down his sorry ass! How _**DARE**_ he look down on me and see me as not worth **bothering** **over!** Why, I oughta **GO** up there and just **FUCK** his day up and give him **no fucking chance** to enjoy his bullshit, just so he'll know the consequences of thinking he could just do _whatever_ the **fu**-

_Wait_... What did I just **say**? _Fuck his day up_? Fuck his... fuck... _his_...

_Oh nooooo_! _Arceus __**nooooo**_, it's happening **again!** That **gardevoir** has truly upped and fucked with my mind! He -Leech Seeded- into my head these sick, perverted and vile, disgusting _thoughts_ for that zangoose! He's probably watching me in the shadows, **buckling** in **laughter**! Laughing at ME! **ME!** **NO!** I will **NOT** give him the satisfaction of seeing me doubt myself! I'd rather **_die_** than even consider... **YUCK!**

I have to get away and meditate on this...

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

Oh, Arceus, this stuff was so _good_. Had I known Day Cares cooked food like this and had vacation spots like these, I'd have come here more often to get myself some R&R from all the bullshit that's been happening to me. Not only that, but the whole morning I've never had a _single_ attack from that bitch. Maybe I should go back to the lake and get myself some shu... _wait a second_...

_**Not.** a **single. attack**_**?**

I normally get attacked by that bitch **5 times** in the morning _alone, _at least! It's not like her at all to suddenly pussy out on me. What the hell's going on here? "[Hey, **_bitch_**! Why ar-]"

What the- She's **_hightailing _**it?! Holy **SHIT!** I quickly scanned 360-degrees in every direction, thinking something horrible must've spooked her. It happens sometimes: the first time was when we were about to have another one of our tussles, but then her eyes got all shocked and shit, then she fled the scene like a little bitch. Then my ears picked up something moving fast behind me, and the next thing I knew I get **suckerchopped** in the **face** by a fucking machoke! Since then I've grown cautious of people or Pokémon going all spooked on me.

But right now there was _nothing_! Just more green shit around us for hundreds of meters around! Not even my nose smelled anything out-of-the-ordinary! What the _hell_? What just... what... _what happened_? Why'd she...

Why'd she run away like that?

The more I thought about it, the more the implications worried me. The mere fact that everything was quiet suggested she must've either seen something that immediately ran off to hide, or she was expecting something horrible to come at this very spot. It's like I was in a fucking slasher movie, then suddenly the music stopped. It was _that_ worrying, honestly. In fact, it was **_so_** worrying I just couldn't concentrate on my sushi anymore. _Damn_ that shit sack, why'd she have to dominate my fucking thoughts so much?! I wish I could just get rid of her and eat my fucking sushi in peace! **Fuck!**

**No!** I'm **NOT** chasing after her! The implications of me doing so are far more their weight in liabilities than they are in salt. She could be setting up a trap! ... But if she was, wouldn't it make sense to stop her before she finalizes the preparations? But what if...? No, then **_I'd _**have the element of surprise! But what about...? But I don't...! But... **_But_**...

...

...

**GODDAMMIT! **

* * *

**::: 20 minutes later :::**

**::: Markus' POV :::**

... The scent of moldy garbage was strong... Either the bitch was close, or I've happened upon one of the Day Care's Private Areas. Both alternatives didn't comfort me for obvious reasons. _Especially_ the former...

Arceus, I can't _believe_ I **goaded** myself into following her all the way to the goddamned forest. What the hell's _wrong_ with you, Markus?! Snap out of it! You don't fucking care about that seviper bitch! You're a motherfucking **zangoose**, for Arceus' sake! You're a disgrace to your **fucking** species, you sick, _sick_ **_fuck_**! She should be left to her own devices and have a rotting tree trunk crash on her head like a hammer to a poison grape! She should-

Oh _shit_, there she was, sitting on the edge of a cliff! I quickly hid behind a large bush before she could spot me. I waited several seconds before I peeked around the leaves. She was just _standing_ there... As if she was occupied with her thoughts or something. **_Heh. _**How _fortuitous_, the bitch was distracted! Now if I could just inch my way without-

"[I know you're there, you hairy piece of **shit**. I can smell your ass a mile away.]"

_Goddammit_! So much for the element of surprise...

I lopped the bush right out of its base to make a point, then I gave the most menacing roar I could ever muster, "[You're going **down**, you poison-**_bitch_**! I challenge you to a battle! We've postponed this shit **long enough!**]"

"[And I accept your challenge. But... I have to admit, I... **_I_**...]" She drew out a sigh as she turned to face me, "[... I feel relieved you came looking for me, _to be honest_.]"

Huh? Relieved that I looked for her? Why would... Huh?! What's with that warm _smile_ on that ugly face of hers?! It's as if she was really telling me she was glad to see me or something! That's **disgusting!** Why would a seviper like _her_ be glad to see someone like **me**?! And what's with this burning sensation in my cheeks all of a sudden?! Wait, was I _blushing_? Why the hell was I **blushing?!** How could I be _**blushing**_ for someone as **ugly** as unfinished leather boots?! Don't tell me that stick-wad gardevoir was...

"[... Relieved that I didn't have to look for your **pussy** ass and challenge you **myself!**]" Then that smile of hers turned into a snicker as she readied herself to fight, "[Now let's do this before I say something I'll **_really_** regret!]" While a large part of me heaved a sigh of relief, why the **fuck** did a _tiny_ part feel a bit _disappointed_?! **_Goddammit,_**_ this was **gross**_!

I discarded the feeling to contemplate for another time as I refocused into my element, "[**Heh!**]" I grinned as my claws whipped together to create sparks in the air, "[Wouldn't have it any oth-]"

"[THIS **BATTLE** is **BROUGHT** to **YOU** BY...!]" **Oh** **_hell_** no... I knew that goddamned voice, "[**JEREMY** **THE GARDEVOOOOOIIIIIRRRRR!**]"

I looked up as the green stick-wad did these kooky announcer poses above us, "[What the **hell** are you doing here? And **how** the hell did you find us? Were you _stalking_ us or something?!]"

"[Why, I'm your referee for this battle, sillies! I'm here to make sure you guys don't break rule number one! ... _As for how I **found** you two..._]" An evil grimace formed on his lips as his eyes suddenly glinted with malicious intent, "[... _I_... _see_... **_everything_**...]"

...

"[Nah... I was _just_ **_incidentally_** around the neighborhood when you guys **_coincidentally_** asked each other for a fight. I was _totally_ **_not_** in any way **_stalking_** you guys! Why, that'd be _preposterous_ and **_ungentlemanly_**!]" He wasn't even _trying_ to hide his sarcasm, "[C'mon, you two! Fight already! I promise you two won't even notice a thing until the battle's concluded! Besides, why would I interrupt something so _**exciting**_**?** I haven't seen a seviper and a zangoose duke it out since my competitive days! ... _and Arceus knows how long ago **that** was._]"

I let out a heavy sigh to myself, and I could hear Brianna do the same. Guess we both hated that asshole, heheh! "[Fine... Let's just do this.]"

Time slowed to a crawl as our gazes locked onto each other. I flexed my fingers and claws while a ripple passed over Brianna's body as we rechecked our range of movement, see if anything was off. I channeled my fury and desire to kill her into an almost supernatural focus. The tension in the air grew thick. I could feel my heartbeat pound frantically in my chest. I could hear the bitch's tongue flicking in and out of her mouth. Her breathing went shallow. Her tail-blade shoving the air as it swerved to find an optimal attack position.

And then it came... the first move of the battle.

* * *

**::: 3 weeks ago :::**

**::: Markus' POV :::**

"SS**SSEV!**"

"**ZAA**ANN!" I ducked quickly, dodging my adversary's -Poison Tail- in time, and as it whizzed past my head I grabbed the tendons connecting it to its owner and lopped the thing clean off with a -Slash-. Screaming in pain, my enemy turned to deliver a -Poison Fang- to my throat, but it was easily telegraphed, so I simply pointed my new weapon at the enemy and let momentum do the rest, making the blade go right through the roof of its mouth and out the back of its head. I then quickly pulled it out, which matted my fur with both blood and gray matter, and then threw the blade at an oncoming seviper, which landed square in the fucker's forehead and brought the asshole down for the count.

_Damn_ was I on a roll! I must've gutted twenty of these fuckers by now. Thankfully I had the pouch Hands-Blaze provided me with, so I just took a Leppa Berry and immediately popped it in my mouth, relieving me of my fatigue. Still, my supplies weren't gonna last. I had to ration them properly if I was going to-

**SHIT!** I barely managed to dodge that -Night Slash- from making its mark behind me. I quickly spun around and delivered a -Crush Claw- to the seviper's neck, which flung the sock to a nearby tree and crumpled its wind pipe in an instant. Then I saw a pair of the fuckers coming round to flank me, but they didn't know I had a trick up my sleeve from all the fights I had with Brianna: I quickly ran up a tree trunk, then launched myself at the farthest of the fucking pair. They didn't expect my acrobatic skills, so it was a simple task of landing a devastating -Crush Claw- to the recipient's skull. The moment I hit the ground I took advantage of the other seviper's shock from seeing his buddy turned into a pile of guts and organs, and spun myself around to deliver two precise -Slashes- at the asshole's body, dividing the leather meatbag into a mess of three equal parts.

A brief scan of my surroundings showed that this was the last of the perimeter guard, but I'm sure others would've heard the commotion by now, so I had to act fast. I dashed up the slope and went straight into the cave, hoping there'd be no fuckers at the entrance. Thankfully there weren't any, so after I took a deep breath, I charged right in.

Holy-Flower... I'm coming for you. I swear by my claws I'll find and pluck you out of that hell-hole if it's the last thing I'll do.

Inside, the cave branched out into a vast tunnel network that served as the sevipers' temporary headquarters here in Petalburg Forest. Long-Guarder gave me the set of directions he and the other zangooses got from interrogating some prisoners. I had to follow these directions strictly, lest I'd either get myself lost or have myself neck-deep in the shitheads:

_first passage_ from the **left**, _third passage_ from the **right**, _third passage_ from the **right**, _second passage_ from the **left**, and _first passage_ from the **right**.

He also warned me the caves were only barely lit by cracks in the ceiling, only enough to help me find my way, but would make combat really tough. And since I could smell sevipers as clear as garbage and they could do the same with me, I threw stealth out of the strategy bag. Guess the only choice was to come in and get out **fast** and _**hard**_ before the rest of the colony got word or a sniff out.

The first two passages were clear, thank Arceus, but on the third one I ran a five-sefucker patrol. **Shit.** Three of them lunged forward to attack, while the other two fled to warn the others. This was fucking _unacceptable_. I laid waste to one of them with a combination of -Crush Claw- and -Slash- and used -Detect- on the other two, then I took out the dead fucker's tail-blade and threw it like a shuriken at one of the runners, denying him the right to live. One of them then managed to sink his _disgusting_ inches-long fangs deep into my arm, which made me flinch a bit, but I took the chance to grab its tail, yanked the blade right out of its stump to gut the fucker's head, then flung it at the second runner, breaking the asshole's head in two. The last one tried to hightail it, but I immediately grabbed the pussy and rammed his skull repeatedly at the cave wall, which would've made a fairly interesting blood graffiti I might've enjoyed had I not been on an important mission. I consumed a few Sitrus and Leppa berries to heal my serious wounds, then extracted the tail-blade of that last one, before I continued on through the passages.

The fourth passage had a single seviper patrolling it. I thought I could just throw the blade I had at hand at the motherfucker, but he managed to block it in mid-flight. He even proved quite the adversary for a full minute, making me have to use my tiring -Detects- at times, but I eventually outsmarted him by disguising a -False Swipe- to seem like another -Crush Claw-, then delivered my real one at the fucker's back, pounding him into the ground. With that out of the way, I continued on through to the last passage, and what I saw inside simply amazed the fuck out of me.

The Main Chamber was this huge cavern that was probably as big as a Pokémon Stadium, with other passages connected to it from almost all sides and heights. A large hole on the ceiling helped illuminate the entire place, while smaller cracks flowed waterfalls of different sizes to the floor, where they collected into small lakes that seemed to never overfill.

And there, at the very center, I could plainly make out a lone zangoose, tied face-down to the floor by vines. A mix of relief and anxiety flowed through my chest as I quickly rushed to her side and cut the ropes that bound her, hoping she'd still have a pulse. As I held her in my arms I saw her body covered in deep wounds that were scary enough to see. Arceus forbid the horrors she experienced during her stay here. I felt for a pulse and was glad I did, but it was faint. Dammit, I hope I'm not too late.

I took a Sitrus berry from the pouch, mushed it a bit to make it easier to eat, then cupped the juices to her lips, "(Holy-Flower... Holy-Flower. _Ma_, please drink this.)"

She let in a good whiff of the medicine, then opened her mouth enough for me to pour the juices in small increments. As she took in the sour medicine I could feel her shiver as her more serious wounds started to vanish, "(_Ngh_... _Ugh_... Huh? **Tanny?!** You're **alive!** I'm so happy to see you, you made me worry so **much!** **I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING** **_DIED_, **you useless** FUCK!** Where the **fuck** did you _go_, you useless, **useless** **fucker** you... _sniff_... _you_... _sniff_... _**you**_...)"

Whoa... She just went through the entire emotional rainbow in one go! I always thought my guttertongue and upbeat attitude came from my father, but I guess _great shit_ doesn't sound as catchy as the classic, does it? Also... did I really look _that_ much like my old man? "(No, Ma. This isn't your old man. I'm your son, Markus. Your _son_...)"

"(My... _son_?)" She just stared back at me with this deep, piercing gaze, as if double checking who her savior was. Then she lifted a weak hand to touch the side of my face, which I supported with my free hand to keep it from falling. Eventually, her eyes widened in shock as she said, "(S... son? But... But how did you-)"

"(It's a long, and admittedly strange and coincidental story. I'd love to explain, if we weren't in the middle of a fu- _friggin'_ seviper colony.)"

"(I... I still can hardly believe... it's been years since I held you as an egg with your fa-)" Then she realized something and exclaimed to me, "(**Great-Tamaka!** Your father, **where** is he?! I saw him get dragged to the outside! **Where** is he, Markus?! Did you see him on the way here?!)"

"(The old man, he... he...)" Arceus, this wasn't gonna be easy to say. I wanted to delay saying it as long as I could, "[Look. We can talk later, but we've gotta-]"

"(Markus, **_please_!** I need to know what **happened** to him! **Where's** your father, what happened!? I can't leave him behind, I just _can't_...)"

**Shit**... How the hell was I gonna tell her the old man got his head cut off and impaled on a branch? That'll just break her little heart into pieces. I'm _also_ still recovering over the fact that he's dead!

Alright, Markus. You can do this. Your mother doesn't need to know the details, but she still has to know the truth, "(The old man, he... he didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Ma. The sevipers... They didn't give him a chance. I'm sorry, Ma, I'm so, _**so**_ _sorry_.)"

"(T... Tanny... he's... _he's_...)" Awww shit. I hugged my mother tight, bracing for the dam that was about to break, and break like hell it did: I could feel her wrap her arms around my rib cage like she wanted to force the facts away. Her constant sobs heaved over my chest as she began to hyperventilate, while her tears made my entire shoulder feel wet. I didn't know what to say... I didn't know what to _do_ to help her in this dark hour. All I could do was just be there for her. I wished I could say everything was gonna be okay, but everything that's been happening recently pointed out the opposite. A lot of Pokémon died this day. Lives were lost. Blood was shed. Families torn from each other, one of them being mine. I just got here, for fuck's sake, and now my old man's dead while my ma's an emotional wreck, and any other brothers and sisters I could've had perished in that battle. I wanted to cry too. Cry and share in the sorrow that day. I almost lost hope that moment, to be honest.

But I knew there was little time for that. I wish there was, but there wasn't. I was the only man left in our family now. I had to take charge and get the only semblance of my family out of here. I had to at _least_ try. I just _had_ to.

"(Please, Ma... We can cry later... But right now, we've got to get out of here. Please save your tears for later, Ma. _Please_...)"

I felt her heavy sobs slow down, her tears began to subside, her grip on me loosening. I let her go, and she lifted her head to look at me, wiping the last remains of tears from her eyes as she stuttered, "(You're... you're right, Markus. I'm sorry for not... being stronger for you.)"

"(No. You don't have to apologize, Ma. Today's a dark day, indeed. It's just we can't cry here, not in the middle of a fu- _friggin'_ colony.)"

I offered more Sitruses, Leppas, and even a Pecha berry for good measure to help her recover. When she regained full fighting capability I helped her up and said, "(Alright... Let's get outta this shi- I mean, hell-hole.)"

"(Couldn't agree more, son. Let's **ditch** this _shithole_.)" She went ahead of me, but not before turning her head back and giving me a snarky grin, "(... That is, what you wanted to say, right Markus?) I grinned back. I foresaw a lot of snarky exchanges between us in the near future should we ever get out of here alive.

We thought about running the whole way back, but something inside told us if we didn't at least try to enjoy each other's company, even for a little bit, we were gonna regret it. So we decided to walk while we still were in the main chamber, and for the next several minutes we shared each other's hearts out. I found out a lot about Holy-Flower, how she's not actually from the zangoose colony but came from one of the several Breeding Centers here in Hoenn and was given to a male trainer named Tracey, how she got her mouth and aggressive tendencies from the action TV shows she watched with her trainer in their spare time, and how her trainer released her one day for a reason she long forgot about, then chanced upon my father while wandering around Rustoboro. She told me some things about my father too, how he was a really sweet and patient guy, how she always found his sushi-fix strange, and was not afraid to admit he was _really_ good under the covers, heheh. I in turn shared my own tales, my travels with Vincent, my battles with trainers, the Pokémon I chastised, the sushi I ate, hahah! It was a short, but those few minutes I spent with my mother were some of the best memories I've ever had.

... And also some of the most awkward.

"(So I noticed you never mentioned much 'bout the sixth member of your team, kiddo. Brianna, wasn't it?)"

"(Well... _uhm_... it's _complicated_.)" Shit. This was **way** more complicated than just _complicated_.

"(Aw, c'mon! Can't you tell your own mother, Markus? Oh...! _Maybe_ she's another zangoose that my little man's got a heavy crush on, _hehehe_! _D'awww_, my own baby grew up on me so fast!)"

"(What? **NO!** She's not another zangoose, Ma! It's **just**... _well_...)" She's a seviper! A motherfucking **seviper! How** in **fuck's** name do you tell your own _mother_, a _zangoose_, your own squad mate's a fucking seviper?! How do you **tell** your own **mother** these things?!

"(Huh? Then **who?!** C'mon, kiddo! I won't bite! It's not like Brianna could be something as terrible as a seviper or anything-)"

"(_Brianna's a seviper_.)"

My heart sunk to an all time low as my mother's happy-go-lucky demeanor snapped to this blank expression on her face. It's like she just had a BSOD in her brain when she heard the words come out of my mouth.

"(... A... _what_-now?)"

_Arceus, please give me strength_... Oh **benevolent legendary**, if you're _anywhere_ up there, _please_ give me _strength_. _In the name of all that's holy and righteous_, **_please_** _bestow_ on me _strength_, I'm **_begging_** you! "(Look, I can exp-)"

Wait...? Shit, I smelled a sefucker nearby, and my ears heard him coming in fast! The next thing I knew both me and Ma's fur stood on end as a large, shiny seviper stepped forth from the shadows of the passageway I came from, "Seeevvvv... Seeeevvvv**vvip**!" Judging from the scars on his body and his confident stance, he seemed like the alpha male of the colony and had a lot of combat experience under his belt. **Shit.** This was **_so_** not good.

"(**Markus...**)" I quickly turned to mother, only to have my blood frozen from how bloodshot her eyes looked, "(**YOU.** **ME.** **TALK...** **AFTER** we deal with this **asshole** and get the **FUCK** outta here.)"

**SHIT.** I don't know what's worse: being gutted by that **putrid** alpha male, or being gutted by my mother the moment we come back to the colony. But if I opted for the latter I'd at _least_ have a 10% chance to make it out in one piece.

We didn't even have to wait. A second after she finished her words the alpha male attacked.

... The fight for our lives had begun.

* * *

_Author's endnotes: I hope you liked the fight scenes! We're getting close to solving the origins behind Brianna and Markus' hate, but hopefully I haven't spoiled too much yet, have I?_


	6. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 6)

_Author's notes: It's been a long road, readers... but we've made it. The second-to-the-last chapter of this part's story. The reasons for their hate are finally revealed. __There be lemons here... and they be **real** squicky! _

_Well... at least I **hope** they are. Honestly, this is my first lemon, so I'd REALLY appreciate if you left some critiques about how it went in your minds._

_And thank you for the review! A Floatzel x Weavile couple may come out in due time. Right now I'm looking for more infamous and obnoxiously-crazy mash-ups, but ideas are always welcome!_

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing  
- gruesome fight scenes  
- lots of hate sex_

* * *

Part 1: "The 'Pent-up 'Goose"

Chapter 6

* * *

**::: Brianna' POV :::**

... I threw the first move that fateful night.

"SSSS**SEV**!" I started strong by using -Wrap- on the spot to corkscrew myself and build tension in my body. When I had stored enough energy in my muscles, I charged up a -Poison Tail-, then helicoptered like a tornado at the bastard zangoose. This was my signature combo I dubbed =Poison Spin=.

But as I barreled towards the asshole he played defense to his advantage and used -Detect- in the nick of time, dodging my first swipe with a duck while using subtle angles to maneuver through the rest, "[Heh! **TOO** _slow_!]"

Yet while my first volley missed, during the attack I built up more tension for a consecutive =Poison Spin=. The moment the first one was over I immediately unleashed another, catching that man-bitch off-guard, "[Oh, **SH**-]" That spin helped me land four consecutive -Poison Tails- on the asswipe's **_disgusting_** body, knocking him several meters back. I loved =Poison Spin=, but it did have its drawbacks...

After my spin completed its cycle, the recoil made my head dizzy. "[**Ooff!**]" As I tried to rebalance I couldn't see what was in front of me, since my vision had also gotten blurry, making me ram into this large _fucking_ boulder face-**_fucking_**-first, "[**Gah**, **MOTHER**fuck...!]" Dammit, I _**hated**_ being \Confused\. Where it not for the bloody pain on my fucking face I would've hurled my dinner out of my gut right then and there.

I got back up quick, but the moment I stood upright I felt my right side blossom with pain when a -Slash- from Markus hit me square in a rib, "**SEVV!**" I flung a blind -Night Slash- at the asshole, but it missed, and instead I felt a strong, crushing grip hold quick to the tendons connecting my tail-blade to my body.

**Shit!** I knew full well what he would do at this point, so I let loose a desperate -Sludge Wave- from my tail, blinding the fur rag and sending him stumbling back again. Arceus... If that battle hadn't been regulated he could've wrenched my blade out and left my tail a bloody stump!

By now my senses had returned, so I hurriedly scanned for where he was, and saw him still trying to rub my shit out of those rotting meatballs he called _eyes_. I took the advantage and threw a -Gastro Acid- at the shithead, hoping it'd allow me to inflict some ailment afterwards. Unfortunately he used -Detect- despite his blindness, rolling sidewards away from the spray. By the time he got up his eyesight had returned, "[You **BITCH!**]" and strafed erratically towards me.

I quickly charged for another =Poison Spin= to return his attacks in kind. For the next several seconds we traded, blocked, parried, evaded and connected each other's -Poison Tails- and -Crush Claws- like what you'd see in those action anime's with these super-humans who could throw massive -Hyper Beams- at each other. Had I been a spectator of my battle, I'd have been left breathless by how blindingly fast our blows flew, every hit lighting up the vicinity with sparks that glowed like ghostly fireflies which danced and sparkled around us.

Eventually, I had an epiphany on the fuckwad's weakness, a kink in his flurry of patterns, and moved in quickly to engage. I also realized the bastard found my kink too. Despite this, I did not hesitate. Ironically, only after a flurry of mind-numbing blows flew just moments ago, time slowed to a halt as our senses heightened to a whole new level. A leaf floated only millimeters off the ground, pausing mid-air as it was affected by the sudden bullet-time. The moment the leaf kissed the ground did our senses come back from surreality...

... We made our marks at the same time.

Next thing I knew I was rolling and stumbling hard against the dirt a good distance backwards. When I finally came to I felt a sharp pain on my belly, like a large syringe had poked me. I saw the goddamned zangoose had scored a hit on the affected spot. It was, thankfully, just a glancing wound, but it still felt like a mother nonetheless. I staggered to get back up, and when I looked up I also saw that the vile, putrid and disgustingly-**ugly** zangoose struggling up too, with a large grazing wound that spanned from his left shoulder to the bottom of his right hip, "[You... _**YOU**_... **fugly**-assed-mouth poison-_**BITCH**_...!]"

"[**YOU**... _you_... **steaming** furred **HEAP** of worthless pussy-_**SHIT**_...!]" My rage retorted at the asshole, a rage that quickly filled my veins with new-found strength.

To the untrained eye, Markus looked like he vanished, only to suddenly reappear in front of my face; but I saw through the telegraphed -Quick Attack- and rolled through the mangy cunt's overhead swipe. A split-second later I spun and launched a -Bite- at the shithead's leg, but he didn't flinch, and instead pounded my head with a fist before kicking me high into the air.

Then he leaped up to deliver a -Crush Claw- uppercut, but he was some distance away, enough time for me to layer a -Sludge Bomb- on my tail-blade, using -Poison Tail- as an adhesive. When that bastard zangoose was close enough to launch his attack, I twisted and swung my sludge-covered tail-blade to parry the blow. The moment the two blows connected I used -Sludge Wave- on my blade to quickly build up pressure within the -Sludge Bomb-, instantaneously rupturing it, and turning it into a toxic frag grenade which created a purple blast of intensely-acidic miasma that lit up the night sky like a chemical supernova.

This was my trump card, =Sludge Blast=. A powerful combo that dealt considerable amounts of damage not only to my _shitty_ enemy, but also to myself. So powerful it was, that the blast sent us smoking through the air and knocked me out of my senses until I felt my head hit the ground hard. Though I was awake, I felt dazed and unable to tell which was up from down for an entire minute.

My eyes felt weak and heavy at the time, a struggle to keep them open. I saw the stars above me, glistening like a million candles in a sea of endless twilight. I wanted to reach my tail-blade out, to offer it to the stars in exchange for answers to the many questions I had in my heart. I wished to ask them why I was born a seviper, why my parents gave me to Vincent as an egg, why my trainer raised me like he did, why I had to visit Grandma's House before I could see my birth colony... I wished to ask why the stars granted me a fate such as this, why I had a zangoose for a team member, why my body and soul screamed for his bloody, remorseless death, and why our two species hated each other so.

It's almost been six days since we first arrived at the Pokémon Day Care, and we've done nothing but squabble and duel against each other, trying to bring the other as close to death as the rules allowed us. Every one of them concluded we were basically equal in combat prowess and skill, every one of them concluded with either a stalemate, or both of us fainting at the same time. What sustained me most throughout those battles was my rage. The rage that every seviper had for zangooses, and they with us. The rage which would sustain me in this battle as well.

I brought myself up slowly, my entire body shaking from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. The wish to come out on top numbed me of the pain from the acid and the many wounds on my body. The _desire_ to gut that worthless piece of **shit** guided me to a frenzied purpose. I forced my anger into my eyes to look for my adversary until I caught the wounded zangoose, patches of his slightly shivering body sizzling from that last explosive clash, his gashes slowly oozing blood down his body and onto the ground. I saw his bloodshot eyes glaring me with narrow fury, his teeth clenched and gnashed in fury. My own body shook, not from pain, but from my impatience to go up there and -Night Slash- the bastard in half.

"ZZ**ZAAAAANN**NN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, then punched the ground and created a fissure which ran quickly towards me. I quickly moved away, but the fissure homed on me and caught me by surprise. The ground beneath me broke and shot upwards, then stuck to my skin fast. **Shit**, he used -Rock Tomb-, and now these rocks made my movements feel so sluggish!

But when I searched again for that asshole he was gone from where he last stood. "[**UP HERE**, you **_BITCH_!**]"

I quickly looked up and saw he had leaped towards me, his right hand charged white with energy. The moment I recognized it as -Rock Smash- was when the blood froze from my face. I desperately strafed, but the rocks made me too cumbersome to dodge. It was inevitable his blow would make its mark, and when it did, I felt the full force of his momentum concentrated on a single area on my body, crashing me to the ground. But there was a secondary effect more painful than the blow itself: the rocks which clung to me shattered like grenades, the combined shockwave was like a shotgun had slugged me from point-blank range!

I slumped to the dirt, my senses failing me as my new-found strength slowly left me. How could I have been so **careless** about his own signature move =Tomb Blaster=, the move he perfected while practicing with Bark? But my trail of thought broke as I felt a hand grasp tightly on my wind pipe, then lift me slowly from the ground. I mustered enough strength to open my eyes, only to find myself face-to-face with my Arceus-damned rival, Markus. While his _disgusting_ mouth simply frowned at me, his **putrid** eyes glared in unrelenting fury. I glared back with the same intensity, my rage quickly fueling me once more with unfettered courage. I -Wrapped- the rest of my body around his and began to choke the daylights out of him. Like _hell_ I was gonna let that **fucking** asshole win so easily. Like **_hell_** I'd let every seviper he's ever killed be _left_ **DISHONORED.**

... **AND** LIKE _**HELL**_... I'd **LET** HIM get away... with **KILLING** MY OWN _**FATHER**_... **WHEN HE HAD** THE **CHANCE NOT TO!**

* * *

**::: 3 weeks ago :::**

**::: Markus' POV :::**

_***PANT***_... *_**Pant***_... *_pant*_... We... we did it...? We defeated the alpha fucker...? I stared at the shiny seviper on the ground, apparently unconscious, full of wounds and drew no breath, "(Ma... was... was he...?)" I was so sure that last -Crush Claw- combo we coordinated would've-

"(No... **He's**... *_pant*_... still alive... ***_pant*_**... Look...)" She proved her point when the bastard suddenly drew breath. He appeared weak and nonthreatening, but I wasn't gonna take that fucking chance, so Ma and I consumed some more Sitrus and Leppa berries for good measure before I slowly approached the alpha sefucker and tried to inspect his status closer: I saw he was still conscious and breathed laboriously, but his wounds were too grievous to allow him to retaliate.

_Splendid._

"(... Markus?)" I grasped the motherfucker's neck, _**basking** _in his pitiful attempts to inhale as I lifted the pathetic sop up to face me, "(Markus we don't have time for this! We have to get out of here NOW!)"

"(This... this **pathetic** _fucker_ messed with the **wrong** zangoose colony, Ma. He **_deserves_** a _slow_, **_painful_** death for the lives he's **sacrificed!**)" I gazed deeply in the asshole's eyes, instilling the anger and fury my people wished to gift him with, into every fiber of his body.

"(Markus...)"

"(I will **not** let these deaths be _meaningless_. Vengeance is the **only** answer here. My _only_ regret... is that I don't have Giratina's powers over the Distortion World to **make you _suffer_** for **eternity** in the most **gruesome-**]"

"[Y-you're *_**cough*** _r-right, zangoose...]" WHAT THE **FUCK?!** **How** the _hell_ was he **speaking** to me telepathically?! "[M-My punish-shment ***_cough_*** is j-just for my c-***_cough_***-crimes... As... as ***_cough_*** for m-my only... regret... *_**cough***_... I just wished... I could ***_cough_***... s-say goodbye t-to my ch-child... wherever he or she may be-]"

"[_**DADDY!**_]"

Wha... That... that **_voice_**... Could it... could it **be**...? "[B... **Brianna?!**]"

I snapped my head towards the passageway, and there I saw Brianna, my seviper rival, and March, the alakazam, coming out of the shadows. While March looked at me with a sad face, Brianna's expression was this intense mix of shock and despair. If snakes could cry, she would've looked so broken down it wasn't even funny, "[**LET** HIM _**GO**_, MARKUS! **_PLEASE_!**]"

The mystery of how they came here aside, for Brianna to call this heinous son-of-a-bitch her father was... _well_... It honestly didn't register well in my mind, "[**What?!** **WHY** THE **FUCK SHOULD I?!** On _another_ note, how the _hell_ do you know this-]"

"[Read mind and desires, Markus,]" March quickly interrupted me, "[Mind has knowledge of Vincent, desires seeing given child before death. Accuracy as Brianna's birth-father without question.]"

"[EVEN **YOU**, you psychic asshole?!]" I... I... I was _stunned_, honestly! A lot of SHIT was racing through my head: here in my hand was the fucking leader of the fucking sevipers who gave the fucking boot to my own fucking colony from Route 114, and deserved nothing more than the fucking death penalty for what he's done. And **then** my eternal _rival_ comes here and asks me **_not_** to gut this puny little shit down just because he was her relative! You know what?! YOU KNOW **WHAT?!** I DIDN'T **FUCKING** **CARE!** This **shithead** deserved to **die**, and there was nothing-

"[Markus...]" Huh? That was Ma's voice just now. I turned to look at her and saw she had this really somber expression on her face. She gestured me to put him down before looking back at Brianna. At first I was like '_even my own fucking mother TOO?!'_, but when I snapped back at my rival, she... ehr... **_well_**...

Despite her being a seviper, so I loathed to look at her ugly face, something... something _strange_ happened deep inside me. It's **_really_** hard to describe, but... when I looked at her putrid face of hers, somehow... I saw... I could somehow **_feel_** the terror from her distraught face. It's like... It's like I somehow understood her terror for once, like I easily related to her sadness somehow. Arceus-dammit, I'm not a fucking poet! How the hell do I describe this?!

But all I knew was that the moment I looked at Brianna's face I... I just... I just _gave **up**_. **Seriously!** My soul felt like it had a shitty out-of-body _experience_ and just entered this strange hell of _guilt_ and _anguish_. I was **DONE**! I couldn't **take it anymore!** The burdens of the entire **world** crashed on top of me in a nanosecond. I wasn't strong enough to handle that shit! My tongue and throat went dry, my legs felt like they could buckle at any moment, and I felt like a _total piece of_ **_shit_!** "[**ARCEUS**... **_DAAAAAMMIIIIIT_! GOD! MOTHER. FUCK!**]"

I simply let him go... I let Brianna's father slip through my hand, making him crumple depressingly to the ground, "[**DAD!**]" I stepped back as Brianna wasted no time coming to her father's side and almost immediately curled around him like she was trying to shield him from the outside world, "[**Daddy...!**]

The disgusting shiny seviper looked up kindly to Brianna's broken eyes, "[***_cough_ _cough_***... The name Vincent gave you... is Brianna, I take? *_**cough**_*]"

"[Yes! Yes, daddy...!]" Brianna slowly nuzzled the cheeks of her father, "[It's Brianna... Brianna...]"

The guy smiled warmly in response, "[That's... that's a... beau-*_**cough**_*... beautiful name...]" This sentence alone made Brianna sob bitterly close to him. "[Now now... *_**cough**_*... there's... there's no need to cry, princess, *_**cough**_*.]"

"[Please stay, daddy. Please don't go... Vincent told me a lot about you. He shared so much stories of you and mother.]"

"[Ah... Y-yes... your mother... *_**cough**_*... You look just like her, you know... You especially have her beautiful eyes...]"

You may wonder why I didn't give the dude a Sitrus Berry to talk better, or why Brianna didn't ask for one, **_or_** why me and Ma didn't just leave the two there to talk while we continued the fuck outta there. I think it's because the emotions at the time were so intense we couldn't really think straight. Besides, while I was still justifiably sore from seeing the asshole still draw breath... when I looked at Brianna comforting her father like that, I... I could say I saw a bit of myself there, holding mother in my own hands as she lay wounded in the chamber. A part of me wanted to see this drama through, see if Brianna's father had the strength to give his daughter a proper ending. I wasn't such a monster to deny even my rival the right to feel loved! The neutral ground I reached was basically to let the girl have her time with her dad in his last moments. That was within my power, nothing more nothing less.

For the next several minutes Ma and I sat down as we watched and observed Brianna listen intently to her father's words, like a grandkid who sat happily on the lap of her granddad. He told her of himself, how he lived in the seviper colony his whole life, how he eventually met Brianna's mother in Meteor Falls while taking his trials of adulthood, and how he eventually became an alpha through sheer will and cunning. He also helped clarify some things about Brianna's mother, how she came from a Breeding Center in Unova, how her trainer loved to read to her all manner of literature, which was why she was so curious and all, how her trainer released her before he succumbed to cancer, and how she actually was the _horny_ one who took the lead in bed despite her usually shy demeanor, heh! In turn, Brianna shared her own tales to her father, her travels all over Hoenn, the enemies she laid waste to, the books Vincent read to her. I couldn't help but shed a tear at this bittersweet reunion. It's like a more tragic version of how I spent time with my mother.

But when they talked about her Pokémon team members, especially yours _fucking_ truly, things started to... _well_...

"[*_**cough**_*... So... that zangoose over there is...?]"

"[Y... yes, dad. He's my... uhm... battle _partner_, I guess.]" The way she said it with disdain gave me a strange sort of relief from knowing she also didn't like the fact.

Even her dad looked like he couldn't comprehend what he just heard! It looked a little hilarious and felt a little awkward, being the third person in question, "[Well... this is... I *_**cough**_*... I don't know what to say, Brianna... except... *_**cough cough cough**_* *_**cough cough**_*]"

"[... Huh? Dad?!]" Brianna began to panic a bit as her dad began to hyperventilate.

When the asshole's eyes narrowed tightly for some reason, a gut part of me had a very bad feeling for what would say next, "[*_**cough cough**_* Brianna, ***_cough_***... I have... one last thing to give you, my princess, ***_cough_***... A gift from your people.]"

He then turned his gaze towards me and ma... and slowly voiced out this unnervingly-evil laugh, "[Markus! *_**cough**_*... And that **_bitch_** you call your mother.]"

... What... did. **he**. _**say**_...?!

"[Dad! What're you-]"

"[You heard me, welps! ***_cough_*** I was the one who killed your _worthless_, _pathetic_ excuse for a father! I can smell the bullshit running through your fucking veins that you're the son of my most prized _trophy_! ***_cough_*** OH, I'm sure you saw my wonderful trophy of that _sick_, _disgusting_ and _despicable_ zangoose impaled on that branch on the way here, didn't you, Marku-]"

I snapped. I fucking _snapped_, "[... _You **shut** the fuck up_.]"

I -Quick Attacked- the asshole's head and snapped the shithead's spine in two. How dare that monster talk that way about my father. How _dare_ that monster not pay for his crimes and then proclaim it as if he stepped out of jail skint-free.

"[Dad... **Dad**...!]"

He was beyond redemption. He was beyond the positive -Judgement- of Arceus. He was lower than even Giratina himself. How _dare_ he insult my father like that. How **_dare_** he still gulp my air and inhabit this existence after having committed such a crime, and then gloat maliciously about it. Whatever Giratina had prepared in the Distortion World for him, it would've paled in comparison to the eternal pain and anguish I wished for him.

"[Dad...! **DAAAAADDYYYYY!** **NOOOOO!**]"

... But... when I thought about it, what... was the price for his execution? My rage guided his fate like a -Lock On-, but it wasn't as satisfying as I thought. I wished more malice on that asshole's very soul, yet his limited ability to live made me unable to share it. What...

"[**YOU...!**]" I suddenly woke from my self-reflection, and turned from the body of the dead alpha seviper to see Brianna's vengeful face, "[**WHY?!** WHY DID YOU **KILL HIM?!**]" I saw her grind her teeth heavily, her eyes glaring me with pure, unchained hatred. And the words she said next shook the very bonds I had with my values as a zangoose:

"[YOU WILL **PAY** FOR KILLING HIM! **YOU. WILL. PAY!**]"

Everything happened so fast. She quickly coiled and swung a -Poison Tail- at my throat before I even realized it. I wanted to move, wanted to get away, but her words paralyzed me on the spot. Had I become the monster? Had I too quickly condemned a father from his daughter? Why did I have to pay, when I thought I had laid upon him exact justice for his crimes? Why...

... Why did I have to pay for avenging my kin? Was what I did... unjust?

And just when I was ready to greet Giratina's welcoming arms I felt the sudden spray of warm blood all over my face. Thing is, this wasn't my blood. I thought it was, but the lack of blossoming pain proved otherwise. I looked up and saw my mother's sobbing face in front of me. She slowly whispered how she was sorry, but the sounds couldn't escape her mouth. She tried again, this time saying how she loved me, but her mouth began leaking blood from its sides as she slowly fell to the ground, a large fatal wound ran through the middle of her. It... it took me several moments for the image of my bleeding mother to register in my head. It all felt so surreal. Like a bad dream. A nightmare.

But this was as real as life could ever fucking get. A nightmare I never thought I'd live to see.

Brianna had killed my mother in cold blood.

"[**YOU!** You fucking poison-**BITCH!** You killed her! Killed her in cold blood! **YOU deserve to _DIE_!**] ZZZ**ZZAAAAAAAA**AANNNNN!"

* * *

**::: Present Day :::**

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

As that tick-ridden fur bag gripped my neck tighter, I anted up my -Wrap- to get in closer and tighter around his body. We focused all our fury, all our rage, all our anger, hatred, disgust, distaste and loathing at that very instance. I could've run him through with my tail-blade, or that he could've slashed his way out with his claws, but we were too engrossed in the flurry of emotions that flowed within us to care. We desired the benefit of a slow death on each other, for that was the only scenario fitting for a finale such as this. Whoever passed out first would be the loser, and whoever won would be granted the eternal peace we denied ourselves for so long.

And in a way, this last moment... this ultimate, defining test of endurance was years of accumulated pent-up frustration we had for each other. This moment felt like the perfect way to prove which of the two species deserved to live. I looked into his eyes with blinding rage, and he gazed back with unrelenting fury. We hated each other's guts. We wished the other to die. And we were willing to cross the thresholds of heaven and hell to make sure of it.

But the longer we choked each other, the more a tiny thought was gnawing at my psyche. And the more my senses slowly failed me as my oxygen reserves ran out, the more powerful the thought beckoned my attention. This thought... was that in our search for the other's demise, we were perishing from within. That our rage threatened to consume our souls, and risked turning us into mindless husks of hatred and darkness. This tiny voice of mine created a revolution within my subconsciousness, a rebellion that wished to overthrow this corrupt tyranny of evil and hate. And deep inside, something told me... that this voice? This was my heart that called towards me. _Begged_ me. **_Pleaded_** me to see reason.

Yet my rage argued I was too late. I was too far gone from the light, and the only path left was for me was to finish what I started. Was I really too late? My inner voice supposed not. It reasoned how meaningless this petty feud I had with this zangoose was, how this would only bring me closer to my demise, and how nothing could be gained from it. I feared the prospect of my demise, the thought that it was inevitable I would die at the hands of my rival. My rage told me it ran on logic, and logic always trumped the heart. But my heart said otherwise, that my rage ran on physiology, a survival instinct no longer needed within these present times. My rage ran on scarcity, while my heart based on prosperity. My rage only threatened me with fear, but my heart promised me hope. Hope for something greater.

And I had to admit, my heart-felt the more persuasive. I gave my heart the benefit of the doubt, but when I sought its counsel it only adviced that I had to let go. That I had to be desperate enough for change. That didn't make much sense at first, until...

There was one thing... a question I needed Markus to answer. It was something I already knew the answer to, but I... I wanted to hear it directly from the asshole himself. At least, before I'd black out and oblivion would take me, I needed to hear from him...

"[Nngh... Wh... Why... *_**cough**_*... Markus...?]"

"[Wh... What're... y-you... b-babbling about...?]"

"[Rrrr... Wh-why... *_**cough**_*... Why did you... *_**cough cough**_* k-kill... my father... like that...?]"

"[You... know the answer... Nngh... already, you... bitch, you...]"

"[I... need... ***_cough_*** you to say it... bastard...]"

"[... F-fine then... It's because... that bastard... k... k-killed my father...]"

I -Wrapped- around him tighter, "[White... ***_cough_*** lie... ***_cough_*** _bullshit_... ***_cough cough_***...]"

I saw tears stream down the asshole's eyes as he bitterly replied, "[What... the fuck... else... do you wanna hear...?]"

"[You... paused... ***_cough_*** when I said... you would pay... I... saw you doubt... ***_cough_***... fucker... Why did... you ***_cough_*** doubt...?]"

It was at that moment, when the tears finally overwhelmed him so much that he had to tightly close them as he exclaimed, "[F-**FINE**...! I killed... your father... because I... lost control... let my rage... get the best of me... thought my rage... would bring... my father back... but it didn't... I'm... I'M... **SORRY**, OKAY...?! It was... unjust of me... to take... your father's... life like that... I'm... sorry... so... sorry... Brianna... should've... known... better... deserve... to die... for my crimes...]"

It was strange to finally hear that long-awaited apology, straight from my rival's shitty mouth... I felt the entire world had suddenly hoisted itself off my back, no longer burdening me with its troubles, my stress slowly melting away. Before I knew it, I felt my -Wrap- on him involuntarily soften, which scared me at first, since that would've given him a chance to retaliate.

But instead, I felt the asshole's grip on my neck loosen. That's when a strange sense of pity and remorse began flooding through my heart like polluted water. It was my fault Markus had carried this guilt with him for so long, and I found it extremely painful to admit it. I wasn't innocent of any of this: I myself had a loved one to answer to. Though I had my wish, repentance was always a two-way path, and it was my turn to tread it.

If I had fucking tear ducts, now was my turn to break. "[I'm... sorry too... ***_cough_***... for letting my... ***_cough_*** own anger... kill your mother... she must've... ***_cough_*** loved you so much... to sacrifice... ***_cough_*** herself... like that... ***_cough cough cough_***]"

"[You... you're... sorry... too?]" As the talk progressed I could feel our choke holds on each other slowly disappear, my initial rage replaced with something else. Something warm. Something deep. My weary, yet hopeful heart poured into me this strange sense of urgency, a feeling of desperation... like a strange sense of controlled panic.

"[Yeah... ***_cough_*** I'm... sorry too...]" I could feel this warmth slowly flow through my scales, through my body, and then finally flush itself through my cheeks. My cheeks burned as if I had splashed my face with acid, while Markus' body felt a few degrees warmer to me. The air began to blow colder than usual, prompting me to slither my body closer to his, to rub and wrap every inch of myself into him. It felt really awkward, knowing I was using my enemy as my source of heat, but there it was... and there was more I'd soon ask of him than just comfort.

My eyes went back to look at his, and his also stared back. I still saw the putrid, disgusting face of a zangoose, but the bitter tears that ran down his cheeks seemed to fill me with its own comforting warmth. His soft facial features. His delicate lips. His powerful figure. His supple fur. Though they all twisted my gut to hurl, they also instilled an awkward want in me to hurl **_into_** his _mouth_. It felt very strange, very weird, very... _alien_... being both disgusted and elated at the same time. Like licking Pecha Drops from a shit-covered toilet. And you know what? That thought also piqued my curiosity, my intrigue, my _lust_ to understand this further.

Yes... that was the right word. I began to _disgustingly_ and _guiltily_ **_lust_** over my rival. And I took guilty pleasure in knowing this.

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

_Sh_... _shit_... What... what was this strangely-exciting new feeling within me? One moment we were saying our sorry's, the next moment I found myself staring deeply into that seviper bitch's loathsome eyes like I had this sort of longing in me. Her _disgustingly_-smooth scales rubbed against my fur, while her _sickly_-balanced serpentine body wrapped and rubbed over every inch of my body.

I looked deeper into those putrid scarlet-red eyes of hers and wanted to lose myself in them. I felt my anger turn into something _kinky_, something that sought quick and immediate _satisfaction_. Her -Wrap- on me loosened a bit, but in turn her body and scales began weaving through my fur. Caressing me. _Pleasuring_ me in an unnerving, but very endearing way. I found myself loosening my grip on her neck entirely, only to have my naked paws slowly surf over her powerful, fluid muscles. I cringed slightly from the _icky_ smoothness of her scales, but my hand on her skin sent a shallow ripple to pass throughout her body, piquing my disgustingly-naughty curiosity.

I hated her... I hated her so _fucking_ much that I... couldn't find the words to hate her... My muscles screamed at the mention of her _bullshit_ name. My blood boiled at knowing her _wretched_ existence. Every fiber of my body desired her _total_ annihilation to less than nothing. I hated her above all else, even death itself. I promised that no one, not even motherfucking Giratina _himself_, could take her _fucking_ soul away from me, for her soul was **_mine_** to take. And yet... yet...

I wanted her. Hell, I goddamned _needed_ her. Brianna was my rival, which made it ironic she was the only one who fully and intimately understood the pain of losing your loved one to the people you hated. When I looked at that fugly, shitty face of hers, I saw a splitting image of myself. I hated her, and she hated me, which meant I hated myself. I desired her death, and she desired my death too. I felt empty without my mother, and she felt naked without her father. Both of us felt lonely. Very lonely, in fact, that we had used our anger as scapegoats to escape the bitterness of the cold, lonely world around us. We lashed at each other, fought each other to the death, but at the end of the day we never really came close to doing so. Our rage had always sustained us, and the times we got sent to the Pokémon Center in serious condition it was our rage that helped us cling to life. Had the rage left us, we would've easily succumbed to loneliness, to depression. To suicidal thoughts. Without it, even the slightest ailment would've taken us out. Our rage gave us an outlet to vent our frustrations and loneliness at something... _anything_.

The rage was still there... But now it was just tinted a _different_ color.

I looked once more into Brianna's eyes, and saw that she too shared my desperate longing. My longing to share our frustrations _together_. To prove who was better once and for all. A desire in us to fight rose inside of us, but such a duel would not be about inflicting the most damage, wounds or status ailments, no. This battle...

"[... **Brianna**!]"

"[**Markus**...!]"

... was about how long our rage could sustain us through the night. And how far were we willing to let our rage take us. Who made the first move? _**I**_ did. I closed my eyes, pulled her _fucking_ face close to mine, then thrust my tongue right at hers and took the lead in this wild, lustful dance around her mouth. Her eyes must've rolled back as I felt her melt passionately into the kiss, her long, slender tongue twirling and exploring every nook and cranny around my sensitive muscle. Due to the size differences in our mouths we couldn't seal our lips together, so we simply left them open while our tongues served as envoys which wrestled for control in the other's territory. Spit from our mouths flowed and hitched a ride on our tongues, and we gagged every time we tasted each other's _disgusting_ saliva, but at the same time the wetness and hotness of it all pressed us on and made us swallow each other's juices like bitter aphrodisiac. The kiss alone felt like the awkward offspring between utter bliss and terrifying shit, and we _reveled_ at the heavy contrasts of delight and disgust.

And with that, the battle for our future had begun.

* * *

**(((Lemon Scene)))**

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

_Ohhh_, _**fuck.**_ The kiss felt so _bad_ **_and_** _good_ at the same time it's like a crazed sex goddess had suddenly possessed me and wished to use me for her carnal urges. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I hungrily took in every moment of the luscious duel between his short, yet powerful muscle against my own tongue's deftly-flexible grace. I twisted my dripping-wet tongue around his rough, slimey counterpart, cringing as I brushed against its short, stiff bristles, and in response Markus moaned softly as his own tongue caressed the back of mine.

Satisfied I had fully wrapped myself around my prey, I slowly motioned my forked tip in front of his pointed one, using a '_finger_' to gesture his tip to '_come hither_' towards me. Taking the hint, he quickly pounced at my tongue's cleavage like a gross representation of his penis thrusting and plowing itself into my imaginary vagina. I clung my tongue's '_fingers'_ like legs against my rival's hip-like body, moaning as I felt myself being utterly violated by my prey. We haven't even taken the next level when our following cries and grunts already sounded like raunchy, dirty smut!

So tantalizingly-_sexy_ this all felt, that we didn't give a fuck anymore about that gardevoir shithead who oversaw our battle at the time. However I _did_ feel his hand on my forehead at one point, and I _think_ we got -Teleported- to one of the Private Areas because I felt the rush of momentary matter displacement right before the hand left us to our business.

Going back... The kiss had such an impact on me I didn't realize Markus had slowly knelt, then laid himself on top of me. Well, in as far as '_top_' meant he was face-down on the floor while my head pointed skywards while I wrapped around his form. My body was so affected by our love-making it moved and rippled in sync with my tongue, squirming and rubbing all over the zangoose's bloodied fur. My upper body pleasured and pained itself around my rival's oozing chest and upper portions, while my lower half wrapped and twisted teasingly and hurtfully around his legs and nethers, hoping to find his... _Ahhh, **there** it was!_

"[**Haaa**aahhh, f-f-**fuck!**] Markus telepathically gasped as I brushed the side of my body against his warm, fleshy member, which was now fully erect. While it was average-sized for a zangoose, by seviper standards its juicy dimensions were enough to flush my face scarlet-red with naughty, perverted thoughts. Even through my protective scales I could feel his member throb with impatience, its longing for pleasure as strong as my rival's own spirit. I decided to tease him a bit, see how far his drive could go as I firmly grasped his shivering dick with my lower section. I squirmed my length up, down and around, paying close attention to his reactions as I rubbed into him slowly and as closely as my dexterity allowed me. The zangoose's labored moans brought ecstasy to my psyche, urging and tempting me to push on.

I smiled as I curled a section of myself around his ego, slowly switching my style to side-to-side swings to give him what I hoped was an extensive _hip_ job. I could feel his warm, pre-cum fluid flow out his dick and slide onto my belly, lubricating not just the act, but also the perversion I felt in my own nethers. "[_Mmmm_... Does that feel good, _fucker_?]"

The zangoose gasped and shook in response, "[F-_**fuck**_, you naughty whorish** _bitch_!**]" In response, his tongue grew fiercer and began to pound faster on mine, making me drool so profusely that spit began to run down the side of my mouth and make me lose my pattern on my foreplay for a bit. But when I had acclimatized myself I countered by fapping his hard member faster, and tighter. "[Ha-**a**-**ah**hh, sh-**shit!**]" I took great delight in hearing him squirm like a little bitch and feeling his dick slosh and slip, knowing how I had in my grasp the one thing that brought the fucker to his fucking _knees_ and had him _begging for more_.

But then I felt his hand moving quickly over my entire body, desperately scanning for someth- "[Aa**ahh!**]"

**Fuck**, he found my cloaca! And he was using one of those massive claws of his to pound me there relentlessly! Oh, _fucking **Arceus**_, every thrust felt like a smooth, metal cone had assaulted my sensitive vagina, jolting the insides of my nethers with spasms and titillating bolts of delight, while its every retreat sent vacuums and tremors which rippled through my body, leaving me breathless every time. I felt my form quickly melt into the pleasure of unbridled ecstasy, splashing itself lustfully over his imposing hands, and his tongue only made things worse when it fucked itself deeper and rougher against my alter ego. "[Ready to give up now, you **slutty** bitch?]"

**Aaa**ahh, _**fuck**_...! It felt so **_good_** being violently violated like that both fore and back. My body was _screaming_ to give up willingly, and at one point my moans almost admitted to submission. But I was a seviper, _dammit_! Like _hell_ I'd let a **_zangoose_** decide whatever the _fuck_ he wanted to do with me, "[N... **N**... **NEVER!**]"

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

... And just when I thought I had the advantage over the whore she suddenly tightened herself around me. She used her tail-blade to heave and twist us to put her on top this time, and then forced my sensitive dick into that tight-ass vagina of hers. Both of us cringed at this strange new feeling of flesh within flesh, moaning at the top of our fucking lungs as I felt her insides slowly eat the entirety of my dick, her wet, inner walls clinging to my member like greasy, silky-smooth spandex. "[**Gah!** Wh-what the f-fuck!] Since the outer portion of her pussy was sort of shielded by several scales that angled downwards, it felt so weird that while most of my soldier felt slick and satisfied, those scales of hers scraped at my base like long fingernails that annoyed the shit out of me, to be honest.

"[S-sorry, fucker... but if I'm going down, I'm taking you down **with me!**]" As her body loosened its grip and slid around me, her slick vagina pulled and slid out of my dick, but immediately after she wound up tightly again, making her pussy pound against me and made me momentarily black out! Every cycle came back faster and faster and _faster_ than before until it's like she was caressing and massaging and fucking my body in every direction! What's more, when she inserted herself into me she'd open her naughty snatch and make the entry feel so smooth, but upon exit she'd tighten her vaginal walls and create a suction effect so powerful it threatened to make me blow every time she pulled away. She repeated this cycle over and over and _over_ again, which not only made my eyes roll back so hard as my dick entered cloud-_fucking_-nine, but it almost made me wanna just lie there and enjoy the fucking ride for what it's fucking worth. How the fuck was this bitch so fucking _good_ at this shit?!

And her eyes... those scarlet eyes of hers glaring _lustfully_ at me. Enjoying the sight of me squirming there, moaning heavily into her mouth as her _deliciously_-icky asshole fucked me silly. I almost felt like losing myself into those eyes, to let her fuck me into next Friday. I wanted... I _needed_... **_Ahhh_**...

N-**NO**! I w-will **not** accept defeat! **_I_** make the damn rules around here, not the bitch! I was the **fucker**, _not_ the **fucked!**

I struggled until I managed to wring my arms free of her -Wrap-. I grabbed her by the neck, then twisted her back to her '_submissive_' place, lifting those annoying scales of hers up and did my own _fucking_ patterns in my own _fucking_ way! **Arceus**, while it was pleasurable enough to have the bitch pound me like she needed it, the intense thrill of being on top of her, voluntarily timing my thrusts into that tiny slit on her body and being able to vary my speeds to however the _fuck_ I wanted, it was just... unparalleled. Not even my first taste of sushi could've bested the euphoria of literally plowing through my rival's ass like I did! Besides the relieving fact I didn't have her shitty scales annoy me anymore, I enjoyed every part of her _filthy_-slick, poison-wet insides, took my bittersweet time whenever her long body tensed up, then I'd quicken my pace if she ever dared to shiver and relax. I _basked_ myself in her primal, immodest cries as she **_begged_** me for more of my utter domination. "[Ahh, ahhh, haaaAA**AHH!** **MARKUUUSSS!**]"

"[Aww, _**fuck**_ yeah! Th-that's right, you fucking **bitch!**]"

Too bad her resolve came back for seconds, and she quickly twisted us to put her back on top, then proceeded to fuck me again like the vixen she was! I'd get drunk in euphoria for a while and find myself gliding through the motherfucking _Hall of Origin_, until the point my composure returned and I'd shove her back down and continue pounding her on my own terms, and the cycle would repeat. We tussled, struggled, twisted and wrestled across the floor, kissing and licking and rubbing and fucking each other like the world depended on us extracting every bit of kinky pleasure out of the experience as much as possible. It was a no-holds-barred battle _fucking_ royale, baby... and I enjoyed _every fucking minute of it_.

But soon her once uniform tremors started to go erratic, and her body tensed up really tight. It's like her insides shrunk and rumbled like a -Magnitude 5-, rippling and _pulling_ me further in. "[Ah-ah-fu-**u**-uck! Mark-kus! I... _**I**_-]"

"[Nngh... No... you... DON'T]" Like _hell_ I'd let her get away with that! I mustered and focused all of my rage into my hips, and shoved myself as far as I could into her pussy.

"[**AAAaa**ahhh!] The sudden thrust did the trick, stabilizing her tremors back as she moaned, "[Mark-kus...! I'm... so fucking... close... how long...?]"

"[Not... too... long... you bitch...! You'd better... _***pant***_... keep it together... or I... won't forgive you!]" I was getting close to blowing my top, but it was obvious Brianna already skirted her breaking point.

"[**Hya**aah...! I'll... I'll **try**...! **Aah**h!]" _Dammit_, she started going random again! At this rate, she'll enter heaven without me and leave me high and **_fucking_** dry on bullshit earth. This I found **_completely_ _unacceptable_**.

I decided to let her be on top for once. I did one last twist and boosted her up, hugging her face and tongue real close to mine. The bitch began to quicken her pace, helping me reach my point faster. I soon found a way to time my thrusts in tune to when she'd slick into me, and we synchronized ourselves for the purpose of reaching climax together. It was a whole new experience, I'll admit, having to work and cooperate with my rival, and it created a more intimate connection at that moment than we could ever hope for.

She looked at me with those hungry, _lustfully-_disgusting eyes of hers as her body vexed on its own to utterly fuck me. I stared back in kind, my body now obeying some otherworldly entity that sought to pork my eternal rival as fast as it could. In her gaze I saw a whole new world... a world where we no longer had to be alone... a world where the darkness of unchanneled rage and the nights of loneliness banished before the light of our will and the spirit of our hopes.

A world which... for the first time... felt possible, and attainable. "[Bria... nna...!]"

"[Mar... Markus... I... I'm... I'm **gonna**... _**hah**_...!]"

"[I know... can feel it... let's... do this shit... _**together**_ now...]" I grinned to her while she beamed gleefully at me, as our two parallels of pleasure soon reached their perpendicular tipping point. The crux of all our pent-up frustrations had finally culminated into a breaking point between us. The energy from all the years of rage, anger and anguish had been remolded into passion, lust and desire, all of which would conclude into this one... single... heavenly instance...

The instance where we came.

Our roars of love shattered the quiet night as I not only felt my member spray shot after shot of my essence into her belly, but her orgasms felt like a black hole had suddenly burst wide open in the depths of her insides, pulling me dick-first into a state of nirvana I couldn't even _begin_ to describe. My tongue lolled out as my body flinched forwards in ecstasy, while her body pulsed so violently and -Wrapped- me so tightly I felt a few of my bones break! The experience felt so overwhelming it was like a whirlwind of excitement and pleasure had plucked me from this meager existence, and took me to a land where mortals could only _wish_ to tread.

When my climax had reached its conclusion, my consciousness sunk like a boulder into the vast ocean of paradise. Our sex had gone so explosively it drained us of every little drop of strength left in our bodies. My eyes literally shut cold as my body quickly gave up on me, and the mistress of dreams welcomed me with open arms like an old-time friend...

... and I greeted her back with a smile.

**(((End Lemon Scene)))**

* * *

_Author's endnotes: ____I wrote the entire lemon-scene while listening to BW's "Unwavering Emotion". Don't know why, but the music sure helped me get into the zone._

___For you early readers, you may notice I changed the lemon scene drastically, in an effort to improve it. Please leave me a review what you think about the 2.0 version, alright? If you think it's not as good as the original, I still have it in save file, and can put it in back if you want._


	7. The 'Pent-up 'Goose (Ch 7)

_Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions! I especially liked how you find it realistic, yet enjoyable, two things why I write these stories in the first place._

_Well, looks like this is it... the last chapter of this short tale. Hope you all enjoyed the ride, and please leave more reviews, alright? Of course this isn't the only story here, by no means will this be exhaustive. Sorry in advance that I haven't given enough 'screen time' for the Day Care denizens and employees there. I hope I'll be able to do that in future stories._

_Contains:_  
_- heavy swearing  
_

* * *

Part 1: "The 'Pent-up 'Goose"

Chapter 7

* * *

**::: Markus' POV :::**

_**Uhh**hh_... My _head_. Felt like a construction worker was banging my motherfucking noggin with a motherfucking hammer. Arceus, I felt numerous shallow and deep wounds cover and run down my entire body, while the parts _not_ bleeding were either bruised or charred from filthy acid. I even felt a few ribs broken and jingle as I tried to move. Ironically, I _also_ felt like a million bucks! Despite all the pain, I felt relaxation and peace course through my veins like ice water on a sunny day. But why did my dick feel so sore...? Bah, I didn't fucking care. I just wanted to lie there and go back to sleep, but the bloody sunlight on my fucking eyes and the smell of garbage and semen kept me fro-

Wait... _semen_? I took a bigger whiff of the air, and indeed the place smelled _and_ looked like a huge orgy had passed through here: there were fucking _puddles_ of love juice all over the fucking floor, for Arceus' sake... Not like I've ever been to one, mind you! There was a time we stayed at this motel, and we were given a room where a young couple had just used it before Vincent booked it for us. The cleaners didn't do a good job, so while Vincent didn't notice it I could certainly _smell_ the goddamned residue from the earlier tenants' love-making, **yuck**! This smelled somewhat the same, but _infinitely _times stronger than **that** shit. Arceus, what the hell happ...

... _**Waa**aiiit a minute_... **Argh**, my **goddamned _head_!** Can't seem to remember what happened last night... Wait. I remembered a bit. I remembered... I remembered fighting something, that's for sure, but I also remembered... _well_... I remembered jacking on something too, making my cheeks go red. And then... then...

I remembered _Brianna_. That poison-**bitch** was there... I remembered... I remembered fighting her... squeezing her with my bare hands like I squeezed her ass-shit of a father those three weeks ago... then I remembered she -Wrapped- her putrid body around me as I chocked that ugly bitch... and then I... I remembered... wait...

_**Ohh**hhh_, _**shit**_. I remembered **_everything_**! I remembered angrily twisting my tongue and doing sexual tango with that pink squishy muscle of hers all over her filthy _mouth_! **Arceus**, I remembered rubbing my fur and skin all over that _disgusting_ slender body of hers, with all that squirming and massaging and intertwining and... **_YUCK_!** And **_then_ **I remembered... I remembered... Oh, **_Arceus_**! I even remembered _sliding_ my pink member into her slick asshole, pounding naughtily into her and splattering love juice all over ourselves, hearing her vile, _unholy_ grunts in my _fucking_ ears and taking guilty, _guilty_ pleasure in them! **_GOD_**, I even remembered _blasting_ my white essence into her _slimy_, _filthy_-**_disgusting_** **asshole** and entering this state of perpetual happiness and bliss! I... _I_... **_I_**...

Man, I just froze there on the spot! My eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets as horrifyingly-_pleasurable_ memories came flooding through my brain. I remembered every detail that transpired that fateful night. The kissing. The licking. The rubbing. The foreplaying. The... the... the raunching, even! Arceus, my whole body warped itself inside-out: I felt dizzy from disbelief, my stomach churned like I'd eaten some nasty fire tacos from Weepin' Bell, and even last night's Pokékibble threatened to hightail out of my throat and springboard itself from my fucking mouth. On one hand I just made filthy, dirty love with my bitter rival _Brianna_, which was like being a tangela on the giving _and_ receiving end of a three-way between a mutant tentacruel and a shiny muk with clingy, over-possessive anal-fetishes and sadomasochistic tendencies... **NO**, I have **_NOT_** been in such a situation, but I _have_ **_accidentally_** popped open a tab of it on the internet while using Vincent's Pokégear. Arceus, that was so fucking _embarrassing_. Everyone in my team thought I had these sick, perverted tendencies for a fucking _month_.

On the other hand I... _well_... Honestly, I _actually_ **_liked_** last night! Last night felt like the best **_and_** worst hate sex I'd ever have in my entire fucking _**lifetime**_. In fact, those memories felt so _good_ I shivered slightly from nostalgia as my cheeks burned with awkward guilt. Even my dick twitched skywards and throbbed angrily with me for having fallen asleep!

Shit, I wanted to wipe all this mental shit away like I'd taken a -Sludge Wave- to the face, but when I tried moving my arms it's like someone -Tricked- me with a shitty Iron Ball. My eyes squinted as I eyeballed the place I was in: some sort of wooden _cave_ that faced eastwards, a good height from the ground since I could see the lake from a distance, and from the length of my shadow I judged it was around six in the morning, just after dawn. How the hell did we get here? Weren't we fighting in an open plain last night? How'd we-

"[So! You're finally awake, you _fuck_.]"

_Brianna_...

I bit my teeth as I angrily stumbled up and turned to the also-heavily-wounded seviper just several meters from me as I exclaimed, "[You _disgust_ me! You deserve to **_die_** for tricking me into pounding your pussy last night!]"

She flinched with a blush, "[Wha- **_YOU_** deserve to die for making me lust all over you, you **filthy,** _furry **shit**_**!**]"

"[Why the fuck is that _asshole_ of yours talking to me right now?! I ought to **gut** your _putrid_ innards and **turn** you into a fucking yamask, and _**then**_ destroy your mask so I'll _never_ have to see that **ugly** face of yours again!]"

"[I'd like to see you try, you _greasy_ pile of rancid **shit**!]"

**Damn**, that woman! I tried positioning up my fighting stance, but quickly found I couldn't even point my arms and legs at her, let alone do a damaging swipe. Strangely enough, Brianna could barely keep herself erect enough to look at me. For several moments we struggled to even _walk_ to each other, wincing in pain with every subtle step, popping our joints like we had a major case of arthritis. Not only was this becoming really annoying, but frankly it was getting kinda _embarrassing_.

"[... You can't move, can you?]" I finally retorted at the still-petrified seviper.

She frowned as she slowly lowered her head, "[... N... _no. _To be honest, my body's _screaming_ in pain right now, and my asshole feels sore. You?]"

I did another attempt at movement, but almost fell to the ground in the process. "[... Heh. Me neither. I feel like I just went through the Elite Four's _fucking_ gauntlet. Literally.]" We both chuckled to ourselves as we painfully squatted, or coiled in her case, to the wooden floor.

"[Great...]" I sighed as I carefully shuffled to face the cliff, "[First last night... and now _this_. This... this is so humiliating.]"

When I heard Brianna giggle to herself, I looked at her and was about to ask with a snarl what the flying fuck was so funny, but I paused when I saw a sheepish smile on her face. She turned to the horizon as she said, "[It's funny if you think about it... That gardevoir kept implying we'd get to this point the moment his front asshole diarrhea'd at us. And then, here we were. Sore with wounds and post-sex hangover on top of that, heheh.]"

"[Wait... you're not saying that asshole used -Future Sight- on our asses, are you?!]"

She shook her head in thought before answering, "[... I doubt it. I think he simply saw the potential for it, and wanted to mess with our heads like the asshole cunt he was. I honestly think if he didn't mention it, we would've gone on with our lives the same as always. We fell onto his Rosy Palms like a horny dick.]"

I smirked to myself, "[... Yeah. Though I hate to admit it, I wouldn't wanna trade last night for any other time of my life.]"

"[_Oh_...?]" She narrowed her eyes at me and moaned with a grimace, "[So you admit to how superior I was in _pleasuring_ you to submission, _mmm_? I know how you _cringed_ at the hip-job I gave that dick of yours, and you can't lie how my asshole did wonders to make you tense up and just bask in the delight of it all, _heheheh_!]"

Was that bitch taunting me she was better?! How _dare_ she think I'd let her have her way! "[Wha- I admit **nothing**! In fact... weren't _you_ the one who got so close to orgasm first that I had to haul your sorry ass up the rest of the way to the cliff? Weren't _you_ the one who wanted to melt into that finger-fuck I didn't have to try hard on? Oh, and I can **_still_** remember you moaning and grunting with pure, **submissive** ecstasy like the virgin bitch you were into my ears, '_Ahh, ahhh, haaaAA**AHH!** **MARKUUUSSS!**_' Bwaaaaahahahahahahah!]"

Bulls-eye! Now it was her turn for that smug face of hers to go red, "[Ah- You take that back! I could've done a better job with a carrot! Your claws were _weak_. And besides, you fell from your climax so fast your dick couldn't handle all that amazement at once, so your mind had to black out! _I_, however, lasted **thrice** longer than you. I flew all the way from South America to mother_fucking_ Europe in one sitting, while you had to crash-land in the Bermuda Triangle, **bitch**!]"

"[How would you know? You could be lying to me and saying all sorts of weird, make-believe shit!]"

But after that last sentence an awkward pause descended on the cave. Talking about our sex exploits like that was very awkward in itself, and we didn't wanna dig our own shitty ditch any deeper.

Brianna broke the ice before me, but not in a way I expected as she giggled again, "[Hahah! Listen to us... a zangoose and a seviper, of all Pokémon, bickering over who did better pleasuring the other one last night, like an old married couple.]"

That... That actually was... pretty funny! "[Hahahah, yeah! How the hell were we discussing this shit?! This shouldn't even be normal!]"

"[Define '**_normal_**', after having had your asshole assaulted by your own rival's penis and then relishing every moment of it.]"

"[... Point... taken.]"

We had another pause, this one longer than the last. I found it hard to find any other topic to discuss, which was understandable considering you don't usually talk to your rival about _anything_ other than killing or cussing at each other, or killing other shitheads that dared interrupt us.

Oh! There's also _that_, but... _well_... I don't know if I'm ready to say it... but... eh, what harm would it do? We've already gotten this far, and not like it's gonna happen anyway. Might as well clarify it with her, "[Hey, bitch.]"

"[What, asshole?]"

"[Don't suppose... since we had sex, and all... there's a chance you'd get pregnant or something? Seems weird, I know, but... Eh, you know what? Forget I said anything. Not like it's possible anyway, considering we're both from Pokémon instinctively bred to hate each other's guts, right? In fact, why'd I even entertain such a question? It's impossible for a seviper and a zangoose to ever have Eggs, right?

"[... _Right_?]"

I turned to Brianna, but was slightly unnerved to see her stare out so unresponsively like that, "[... Uh... Brianna? You're creeping me out with that stare of yours.]"

"[Markus... _I_...]"

Uh-oh... Something in my gut told me I wouldn't like what she's about say, "[Wh... what?]"

* * *

**::: Brianna's POV :::**

... I took in a deep breath, and hoped to say it with as little pain as I could:

"[Markus, I... _I'm pregnant_.]" I shut my eyes tight, ready to get an earful out of the shithead... but...

...

That moment felt... terrible. I looked into Markus' eyes and saw an expression of utter disbelief. The very same expression I saw when I accidentally killed his mother roughly three weeks ago. That same expression which caused a major pang in my heart and made me doubt for a moment what I had just done. That same expression where the heavens went out of business and forgot to grant a final grace to the war-torn world before filing a serious case of divine bankruptcy. It was like staring into the heart of a person who questioned his very existence in the universe. That expression was so powerfully distraught it continued to haunt me to this day.

I don't know how long that moment of deathly silence dragged on... a minute? Several? Because honestly, it felt like hours had passed between the two of us. The world halted to a standstill when I said that life-changing two-word statement. When I said that, to my rival's face.

"[How... how could that be? We only had sex just _last night_. How would you-]"

"[**I DON'T KNOW, okay?!**]" This was another moment where if I had tear ducts, they'd be streaming down the side of my mouth right about now. I felt an invisible hand choke me as I continued, "[I just feel it... The egg... I can feel it forming inside me. It's very faint, like a whisper beyond the edge of hearing, but... if I listen hard enough, I can feel it flowing through my womb...]"

Indeed, I could feel particles coalesce, like a tiny eddy in a city alley, into a sentient singularity. This point in the middle of my belly, in a few or several days, would form into this ball of pure life energy, a ball which then encases into a protective shell, creating the egg. At least, that's what Vincent read to me in his Pokémon books when I asked how I came from an egg. It's one thing to be told about it, but another to truly feel first-hand what it's like to hold within me the responsibilities for the next generation. I looked up and thought to myself, '_how did you come to terms with this when you first experienced it, mommy?_'

Another moment of silence as Markus looked around, thinking the answer he needed was right around the corner. I watched with a heavy heart as his doubting expression slowly turned into raging denial before my eyes, "[Wh... **Wha**... What is... **Argh!** I can't... I **can't**...]"

I felt so scared about this. I honestly needed to be cuddled. To be whispered in my ears that everything would be okay. I wasn't ready to be a parent yet, and I may never get used to the title. I dreadfully needed my parents' advice. At this point I had so many questions to ask them, but I knew they'd be left unanswered. I felt like crawling into a ball to die, but my will would not let me. Instead, it urged me to reach out to my rival, desperately hoping he'd have the answers I sought, "[... Markus.]"

He snapped back to me and was on the edge of screaming, but when he looked at my horrified face, he... he somehow calmed down a lot, like a rage-switch inside him had suddenly flickered down. Not only that, but tears started running down his eyes as he softly said, "[Brianna... I... I'm sorry. I'm just... This is all overwhelming... I don't know if I can believe you or anything, seeing as how this is all so sudden and all...]"

Seeing him break down like that made me worry even more. I was so used to seeing him boil into a scream-fest that I almost didn't recognize the man who was in front of me.

"[I'm just... I never thought myself as parent material before, Brianna. I wish Ma were here to help me bridge that gap, but sadly she ain't here to guide me, is she?]"

I felt a great deal of anger build up inside me. A frightful anger that wished to tear itself from my body and maul that zangoose into pieces. An anger that felt even more powerful than my biological hatred for zangeese everywhere. An anger I couldn't rightly explain, but was starting to take over my entire psyche like I was filling up with flaming hot lava. I wanted to shout at the heavens. I wanted to **scream** at the world, for some reason. And I _especially_ wanted to let myself loose on that _goddamned_ **pussy** in front of me.

"[I... I don't really know what to say... exce-]"

"[YOU **FUCKING** **COCK**-SUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING **CUNT-WHORE**, YOU! **SHIT**, I WANNA BLOODY TEAR YOUR **PRISSY** LITTLE **BITCH-ASS** INTO **GODDAMNED OBLIVION**, YOU **STEAMING** HAIRY PILE OF **RAPIDASH-SHIT-EATING,** **BELLY**-FUCKING, **DIPSHITTED HITCHCOCK FUCK! DAMMIT!**]"

***_PANT_***...

*_PANT_*...

*_Pant_*... *Pant*...

"[... _You_... YOU... **YOU** **POISON**-FLINGING **_BITCH_!**]" All of a sudden I heard Markus throw cuss-words at me that would make a grown sailor retreat to the fetal position, "[WHY, I oughta **FUCKING** TEAR that **BULLSHIT-RIDDEN _MOUTH_** of yours, **TAKE** THAT **FILTHY**-SHITTED **CUNT**-FUCK YOU CALL A _**TONGUE**_ and **FUCKING _HURL_** IT INTO a **MOTHERFUCKING EFFIN WASHING _FUCKING_ MACHINE!** I tried to be **GODDAMNED** _NICE_ to you, and you **SHOVE** MY **FORGIVING-ASS _SHIT_** BACK AT ME like the FUCKING BITCH-ASS _**WHORE**_ you were, you _**SLEAZY**_, NO-GOOD **GITFACED** **MUK-FUCKING** _LECHEROUS_ **SLUT** of a **SON-OF-A-_BITCH_!**]"

And there I saw him... That bitch-ass Markus, my eternal rival, back from the living _shitty_ dead. Still alive and throwing bullshit everywhere like his very existence was incomplete without it. _That_ was the man I knew and hated above all else. _That_ was the man I could rely and lean on to snap me out of my irrational-ass fears, and focus on bringing his wretched-ass to the Distortion World. I saw in those fiery, disgusting eyes of his a world full of endless possibilities. A world I'd have to begrudgingly, yet _happily_ share with my one-and-only rival.

And I think he saw the same in me too, as he beamed a wide grin to me and said, "[Heh! You're **right**. I _was_ being a pussy-ass back then. I almost completely forgot how much I hated your guts like the plague. Thanks for reminding me how much I still need to kill you.]"

I felt my fears slowly vanish, replaced with bittersweet love-hate for the motherfucker. "[You're very** _fucking_** welcome, you fat, lazy-ass hairy fuck!]" I bowed mockingly in response. I didn't care that much anymore if I hated his guts or wanted to melt into him. All I knew was, so long as his will remained strong and dedicated to destroying my ass, I could keep striving to overcome my hardships, for Markus **_was_** my hardship. To dream of finally overcoming him was my greatest inspiration of all.

"[Still... Being ourselves, we're not very good parent material, are we? We'd just confuse the hell out of our kid what fucking love really means with our hatred and all.]"

"[There is... one person who could help _translate_ it for us.]" I turned to the sunrise, hoping the rays would help give me the strength for what's to come, "[I just hope he won't look at us _too_ weirdly when he comes back.]"

* * *

**::: 10 days later :::**

**::: General POV :::**

"Arceus, I hope nothing bad's happened to them, Heidi."

"{Don't get so worked up about it, Vince!}" A woman's voice sounded from the PokéNav that Vincent held to his ear as he coasted in his Mach Bike down Route 117, "{I'm sure the Day Care's equipped to handle a seviper and a zangoose from killing each other.}"

Vincent sighed tiredly from experience, "Yeah, but... It's just... It's only now that March finally told me what really happened back then. Frankly, I'm scared, Heidi. Scared for their well-being. I'd get pissed too if someone killed my parents, but from what March described, it... it's just-"

"{I know... It's so sad how they had to meet their families that way. But you should have more faith in them, Vince. They seem stronger than they look. I'm surprised they still know how to fight rather than be confined to Pokémon Mental Care!}"

The trainer smiled and nodded as he said, "Yeah... I suppose you're right. Maybe their anger's their way to cope with the pain. I think I'll _have_ to take them to Mental Care eventually, but... I just wished I could do more for them."

"{You are, Vince, just give them time and patience. And lots of Revives and Full Restores, heheh!}"

"Yeah... okay. Look, I'll call you back soon. I'm almost at the Pokémon Day Care by now."

"{Call me tomorrow, I've got a hell of a lot of paperwork Professor Shorts dumped on me that I need finished by midnight. Boring stuff that'd probably bleed your eyes out, like compiling all the lackluster data into accurate Wingull migration patterns.}"

Vincent chuckled, knowing full well how that's gonna turn out, "Heh. Alright. See you soon. *_smooch_*"

"{*_smooch_*... See ya!}" ***_Click_***. Vincent put the Pokégear back into its pocket as he caught sight of the Day Care in the distance. Switching to higher gear, he continued down the road on his bike, the wind rushing past his face helped numb him of the worry for his two Pokémon.

Several minutes later, the bell on the front door chimed once more as Vincent walked in. "Hello, Ma'am! I'm here for Brianna and Markus. I hope they haven't been too much trouble."

The old woman smiled back, "Good afternoon, Vincent! Why no, the two actually enjoyed their stay here! In fact, they enjoyed themselves so much they decided to have an egg while you were away!"

"Alright! Lemme ju- wait, **_WHAT_?!**"

* * *

"[So... Would one of you care to explain **_this_** to me?]" Vincent said with an intrigued look as he held up a black-and-purple-patterned Pokémon Egg in front of the accused, Brianna and Markus.

"[It's an egg... _duh,_]" the seviper remarked with a smirk, while the zangoose only chuckled in response.

"[_Well thank you for telling me that, **captain**_. While asking about how your stay here led to this situation would've been interesting, the bigger question is...]" He knelt and hugged the two close, then whispered to their ears with a greenish snicker, "[... _How was it_?]"

Both Pokémon raised their eyebrows, "[Uh... What do you mean?]"

"[You know what I mean. **_Sex_**. How was it?]"

Both Pokémon started blushing as the zangoose answered next, choking on his next words, "[W-why'd you wanna ask s-such smut?!]"

"[I'm just curious. I've never done it in my life yet, so I was hoping I'd get to ask the veterans about it.]"

"[Heh... Well, unless you're asking advice for raunchy hate sex, you'd best as- OW!]"

Brianna knocked the back of her partner's head with the flat end of her tail-blade. "[Shut up, asshole! You wanna make him look at us weirder than it already is?!]"

"[I'm just telling him the facts, bitch! Besides, it's not like I'd give him the details anyway. That'll be our _dirty_ little **secret**.]" Markus winked at the seviper, which made her turn away and blush even more.

"[Heh, I guess not.]" Vincent then put the egg in the middle of the group as he continued, "[Now then... You guys ought to know March finally told me what happened those several weeks ago.]"

"[Did that asshole, now? I didn't think he'd keep this info to himself for so long.]"

"[He didn't share it easily, I can tell you that. But in all seriousness... _Damn_, guys. I... I honestly don't know what to say, really.]"

For a moment the three bowed down and honored the dearly departed with silence... After that, Vincent continued with a sigh, "[I'd like to say I should've gone with you two at the time, but... I now know I probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. I'm so sorry you two had to meet your families like that.]"

The two Pokémon looked at Vincent, then landed light blows each to their trainer's head as Brianna smirked, "[Silly! What're you so sorry about?! It wasn't your fault, Vincent! You don't have to apologize for something out of your hands.]"

The trainer scratched his head sheepishly, "[Hahah, you're right. Still, if there's anything I can do to help ease the pain, I'm always there for you two...

"[Oh! You should know, Grandma's starting to wonder when you'd come to her house soon, so when I came to visit I saw she'd set up a special area where Pokémon like you two could duke it out to let off steam without wrecking her house.]"

"[She has a battle arena now? Wow! Sounds like some sweet-ass _shit_!]" A sparkle shone on the zangoose's eyes as he continued, "[Does that mean we can finally visit her and have that delicious PokéBerry Cake?!]"

"[I don't know, you two... Can you two **_sincerely_** promise me to keep your rage confined to the battle arena?]"

The two Pokémon looked at each other, then looked at the egg, and then turned back to each other, "[What do you think, poison-bitch? Think you can keep yourself civil there?]"

The seviper grinned back, "[Heh! I should ask you the same thing, considering **_you're_** the hot-headed fucker who can't keep his mouth shit free.]"

Markus intellectually rubbed his chin with a claw, "[Is that a _challenge_ I hear coming out of your mouth?]"

Brianna smiled back, glaring daringly at the zangoose, "[You bet your sweet tush it is...!]"

Vincent could plainly see how much his two Pokémon had changed since their first arrival here. No longer were they just fighting for the sake of petty revenge. Here, they fought for a higher purpose. And they were willing to fight _together_ to achieve it. He'll have to take them to Mental Care to resolve their anger issues in due time, but at least they were on the first steps to recovery.

He looked up to the old woman, who just smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her. The trainer mouthed a grateful '_thank you_' to her, to which she replied with a silent '_you're welcome_'.

* * *

Lady looked on as the trainer walked out the door, in his Quick Belt a complete set of Poké Balls and in his hands the see-through plastic incubator which contained the couple's egg. Beside her, Jeremy the gardevoir slowly floated to her side, his arms folded in apparent triumph. "[You think they'll find happiness together, Jeremy?]"

The gardevoir sighed with a satisfied smile on his face, "[Maybe, maybe _not_. Good chance they'll eventually kill each other in their rivalry, either accidentally or intentionally. Such is the way of the Masochism Tango, I'm afraid.]"

The old woman slowly turned to her long-time Pokémon companion, "[Do you think... what you did was right? I mean... making them tolerant of each other is one thing, but making them form a crack pairing without having really solved their belligerence?]"

"[Well, you can't deny the results, Lady. They may still be at each other's throats, but at least they'll also _lick and kiss_ those throats from time to time. Besides, I'm a gardevoir... not a miracle worker.]"

She only shook her head with a smirk as she retired from the counter and went through the back, leaving Jeremy there to himself. "[Aw, what? Now **_I_** have to greet the customers who come in?! What the hell happened to democracy around here?!]"

* * *

_Author's endnotes: __There are lots of Pokémon couples out there that haven't been written yet, but what I'm looking for now are couples that make trainers go, "They can BREED?!" Highly improbable, weird, even logically **dangerous**, yet entirely possible due to game mechanics!_

___So don't be afraid! Tell me those couples that seem disgusting, strange and even impossible for you, and I'll turn them into lovable rebels, intense battle couples and hopeful star-crossed lovers._


	8. The Stars of Destiny (Ch 1)

_Author's Notes: The polls have spoken, and therefore you get your wish. The start of Jeremy's parents' tale. gardevoir x spiritomb. Unfortunately, these chapters will only come out after every other story. This may make them appear like filler, but make no mistake I feel the story of Jeremy's parents will hopefully be quite philosophical._

_The true main story to follow up "The 'Pent-up 'Goose" will be... you guessed it! HSOWA! This time, I plan this particular tale to be a mini-novel, spanning more than a dozen or two chapters, due to the need to justify such a union._

_For now, hope you'll enjoy this teaser-chapter, and as always please leave reviews on how you find it! Every one of them is greatly appreciated._

* * *

Part Jeremy: The Stars of Destiny

Chapter 1

* * *

"[Great... left here high and dry by my trainer, and made to _boringly_ tend to the customers.]" Jeremy, the mischievous gardevoir caretaker of the Pokémon Day Care in Route 117, sunk his head on the receptionist's counter as he waited impatiently for the next customers to arrive, "[Why doesn't Lady understand I still have Pokémon to prank and tenants to sow chaos into their hearts? Why does she-

"[... Oh?]"

Thankfully, it didn't take long before the door rang open and caught the gardevoir's attention. A female trainer with long, blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a pair of beige-colored denims with outdoor sandals, and an unzipped, brown, turtle-necked cotton jacket over her exposed white A-shirt and modest B-cup breasts, slowly walked in and began to approach the counter, holding two Poké Balls on her sweaty hands. "Uhm... E... excuse me," she asked with a shy whisper.

_Excellent_... Just the right person for a bit of fun.

"[**Welcome...** _dear maiden_.]" His telepathic voice chorused like a hundred different evil beings spoke in unison, his eyes glinting at this wonderful opportunity.

All of a sudden, the door behind the young blonde slammed shut, making her jump. The room slowly turned several shades darker, the light fixtures began glowing from white fluorescent bulbs to wispy purple flames encased in transparent glass, and the furniture slowly levitated into the air, surrounded by a ghostly purple aura. But when the trainer slowly turned to the counter, that's when the blood on her face froze: the gardevoir's face had deathly shriveled up, his eyes swirled crimson red with pure evil, and his mouth sported a toothy grimace so demonic she thought she was staring into the heart of a crazed, cannibalistic murderer. "[_Now that I hast thine undivided attention... How may this **malevolent** spirit help thee_?]"

The trainer instinctively tried activating the Poké Balls on hand, but saw purple auras covered what she held and that their buttons wouldn't respond. She looked at her other Poké Balls on her Quick Belt, and found they were also surrounded with a purple shimmer. "[_No need for violence, worthy maiden. Come hither, **child**, so I may better assist thee_...]"

Suddenly, the trainer fearfully observed her body being surrounded by a purple aura, then felt an unknown psychic force slowly lift her off the ground, unable to move her body at all. When she felt herself inching towards the possessed gardevoir, she shrilled at the top of her lungs in panic. She desperately coaxed her body in any way she could, but her muscles simply wouldn't heed her will. As the various furniture and other objects swirled violently around her, she prayed bitterly in her mind to Arceus, hoping in his divine mercy He would save her from the possessed gardevoir, who was by now licking his lips hungrily with a long, forked tongue as if dreadfully eager to consume her.

When she was close enough to the counter, the invisible force slowly lowered her to stand. Now she was face-to-face with the gardevoir, his bloodshot eyes and fiercely glowing pupils piercing deeply into her vulnerable soul. Her strength easily left her, her resolve melted into putty. With tears now flowing down her eyes she whimpered pleadingly, "P... P-p-please d-don't eat m-me, g-g-gardevoir-s-sir...!"

"[_Eat you_...?]" The gardevoir laughed maniacally, the very air around him even shaking in response, "[_On the contrary, **dear** maiden, this malevolent spirit simply wishes to procure and oversee thine Pokémon's souls as thou goest through thine mundane tasks._]"

The trainer choked pitifully on her next words, "P-please, no... I... I don't wanna lose my precious friends..."

The deathly gardevoir's grim snicker only grew wider as he replied, "[_All life has to pass on **someday, **__**nyeheheh**__eheheh_... Thine Pokémon's banished souls shall be kept well cared for in mine blighted domain.]"

The young trainer hugged her two Poké Balls close to her breasts as she shut her eyes tight, wishing this nightmare would hopefully go away, "No... N-no... p-please... I don't... I don't... **waaaaahhhhh!**"

"[... Uh... excuse me, Ma'am?]" The... the hallowed voice seemed gone... now replaced with what was a gentle, almost handsome-like voice!

The trainer slowly opened her eyes and found herself back in the non-creepy, normal room she first entered. The room was normally lit, the furniture in their rightful places as if nothing happened, and in front of her was a completely-normal-looking male gardevoir with a perfectly-normal face, perfectly-normal eyes and a perfectly-normal, if not warm, smile. "[I'm sorry. Did I scare you?]"

"Uh... _uhm_... what...?" She could've sworn what happened a few seconds ago felt so real! She couldn't have dreamed all that! She couldn't! Or could she? The fear was still there, and that felt totally real... but everything else? It's like nothing ever happened! "_Uhhh_... **_uhm_**... what... happened?"

"[Well... with due respect, you looked like you suddenly spaced out, Ma'am. I was about to hand you your paperwork to fill out, while you'd give me your Poké Balls to inspect, but then you suddenly clutched your Poké Balls close to yourself. You made me worry there, Ma'am.]" The gardevoir reached under the counter and placed some papers on the desk.

She frantically looked around, still unsure of what's going on, "I... but... weren't you...? And wasn't all this...?"

The gardevoir raised his eyebrow, apparently confused from her stuttering, "[I... don't think I quite get you, Ma'am. Wasn't I _what_? And weren't all these _what_?]"

The young female trainer wiped the tears from her eyes as she stammered, "I... ehr... n-nevermind. Uhm... could I... have the paperwork please, Mr. Gardevoir?"

"[Sure, Ma'am. And please, call me Jeremy!]" The gardevoir handed over the paperwork, hiding from her the devilish twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

**::: Half an hour later :::**

"[Pops?]" Jeremy called out as he slid open the door to his room and made his way inside. It was good that Lady eventually came back to take over the counter again, so after handing in the paperwork and Poké Balls of the trainers he entertained before his trainer arrived, he told her he'd be heading back to his room to talk with his father before continuing with his chores. After having been granted the permission, he made a beeline for his room.

Inside, the gardevoir slowly browsed his well-kept room until he found what he was looking for: his father's Odd Keystone, lying comfortably on a pillow, positioned above a sturdy table. The gardevoir picked the potato-shaped stone up, then began whispering to it, "[Pops... Pops? You awake? I wanna talk to you.]" After waiting for a couple of minutes, he even shook the keystone for good measure, but the heavy rock remained unresponsive.

Then an idea spread a devilish smile on the gardevoir's face. He looked left and right, and satisfied no one was within earshot, he then shouted with the enthusiasm of a young trainer, "[**FATHER**, I CHOOSE **YOU!**]" and quickly threw the keystone at the wall like a defunct Poké Ball.

The moment the keystone hit the wall hard it quickly sprung to life: the stone burst into purple flames and numerous green orbs came out and danced in the chaotic, purple flames, eventually coalescing into eyeballs which gazed murderously at the gardevoir, "[GAH! You insolent **welp!** How dare you disrespect your elders and treat us like petty playthings!]"

The gardevoir felt himself get dragged across the room to where the spiritomb was, then forced to bend over and have his flesh-skirt brushed aside, exposing his small, white tush to his father. The spirit Pokémon formed a large hand with some of his flames, and systematically began spanking the gardevoir's butt angrily, each hit blasting like a -Dark Pulse- on impact. Jeremy laughed as tears flowed down from the pain, "[OW! OW! OW-OW! **TOTALLY**- OW! **WORTH IT, HAHAH**- **OW!** OWWWW!]

* * *

Jeremy tried to rub the pain away from his tenderized butt, but that only made him wince in pain, "[Arceus dammit, you got me real good, old man.]"

"[Did we not say you must respect your elders, _boy_? How many times must we keep reminding you to-]"

"[Alright alright,]" the gardevoir smirked, bowing painfully to the spiritomb and dryly announcing, "[_oh maleficent_ Kaiser, _dreadlords of darkness and chaos_.]"

"[Feh. Welp, you're lucky our psyche has had a good night's sleep, and are therefore in the mood to entertain your pathetic existence with our precious time and energy.]" The spiritomb floated to Jeremy's front with a sour frown on his erratic face. "[So what do you wish of us, vassal?]"

The gardevoir lowered himself to sit _seiza_-style, splaying his flesh-skirt open on the floor, his face scrunching up as his sore butt made contact with his legs, but slowly calmed down as he grew accustomed to the pain, "[_Ngh_... Well then. First off, I'd like to share with you the pranks I've done for the day. I think you'll especially **_love_** the most recent one I've done.]"

For the next several minutes, Jeremy and his father, Kaiser, psychically connected with each other so they could share their experiences in proper detail. Images, memories, actions and feelings conjured up within the spiritomb's mind, most of them blatant nightmares to the casual observer, but were of particular delight for the truly sadistic. Kaiser grinned widely from seeing other beings' confusion and bickering, like when Jeremy made a couple of roselia intentionally -Leech Seed- each other during romance through convincing them it would make their relationship grow _deeper_, while Kaiser laughed heartily on those times Jeremy proved himself the utter mastermind for sowing fear and terror within the hearts of both man and Pokémon, like how he recently mind-tricked that young blonde trainer, Janna, into a trip to the Pokémon Day Care she would never, ever forget. "[Nyahahahah! Well done, devious vassal. Your talents for subtle manipulation and discord grow stronger with each passing year.

"[But we wish to comment you could've done a _better_ job traumatizing that Janna welp by groping and violating her privacy whilst you still had her floating in the air.]" Kaiser naughtily licked his lips with a ghostly tongue as he continued, "[Yes. We have reached a consensus that you **should've** groped her with utmost indignity. That would've caused her not only fear, but figuratively and _perhaps_ literally sowing into that weak mind of hers conflicting desires for sexual intercourse and bondage, nyeheheheh.]"

Jeremy smiled as he disbelievingly shook his head, "[You always were a dirty old man, pops.]"

"[How could the prize of our dark loins ever have vassals of his own if he isn't bold enough to take matters into his own hands?!]" The spiritomb's wispy body grew bigger in an effort to loom and assume authority over his son, "[You, of all beings, must learn to grasp your concubine firmly and make her _beg_ for your title as you dishonorably plow thine seed into her virgin fields.]"

"[Like you did with mother?]"

"[Precisely! Like how we made your mother-]" Kaiser suddenly paused and discontinued from finishing his statement, as if regretting the sudden blunder.

Jeremy sighed, frowning as he asked, "[Still love her, I see?]"

The spiritomb looked down indignantly, "[We... we cannot lie, vassal. She was, and always will be, our most prized concubine. She was a woman who deserved our utmost respect. Strong and pure, and we delighted greatly as we felt her fall willingly to our dark, carnal urges.]" He then turned his head back up to Jeremy, "[Heard anything of her yet, vassal?]"

Jeremy uncomfortably shuffled as he replied, "[No... sorry. Still no word of her, or her trainer, my liege. Lady and Lance are still doing everything within their power to trace the two, but unfortunately our contacts say she may have left the region and traveled to Sinnoh for the winter, probably won't be back till the start of spring.]"

"[Very well...]" The spiritomb's near-formless body turned the opposite way, sighing deeply to himself.

The gardevoir felt sorry for his father. While Kaiser never says so, Jeremy clearly saw his father loved his mother very much in his own twisted way. Despite this, Jeremy never really got that much info about her from him, aside from her being almost the total opposite of him. What did the spiritomb see in her that he admired and made him pick her as his primary mistress? And how did he manage to convince her to have sex with him long enough to bear Jeremy? What's more, what were the circumstances that triggered his mother to ultimately be traded away to this trainer named Tyson Richardson? Ahhh, so many questions left unanswered. Problem is, his father wasn't that much for heart-to-heart talks. "[You gonna be alright, old man?]"

"[We thought we explained... Bah. Yeah, we'll be fine. Our desire to entertain you has waned, vassal. We wish to be alone and be left to our thoughts. We hope you'll come back with more tales of your malevolent exploits.]" The spiritomb's ghostly body then absorbed back into the Odd Keystone, signifying he went back to sleep.

Jeremy thought sadly to himself, wishing he could do more for his distraught father, before standing up and placing his father's stone back to its pillow-rest. He petted the stone consolingly a few times before exiting the room and heading out to do his chores.

* * *

_Author's endnotes: I also like to apologize in advance if my updates may come in a week or more. As my profile says, Real Life catches up to all of us. Besides, I may then come back with more experiences to make my stories more compelling._


	9. Your Promise, or Me? (Ch 1)

_Author's Notes: It's tough without a proofreader, just recently I found several glaring errors, now properly changed. The road to perfection demands both Acro and Mach Bikes, sadly!_

_Anyway, here's the first chapter of Skitty x Wailord. And as always, please leave some reviews how you find it! I now know spelling/grammatical reviews become obsolete since I constantly alter my work, so I'm aiming for reviews about flow, content and consistency._

* * *

Part 2: "Your Promise, or Me?"

Chapter 1

* * *

_"[Run, Brutus! Take Cornelia with ya!]"_

_"[Caesar! I can't just-]"_

_"[Promise me ye'll take care of her!]"_

_"[Caesar, no!]"_

_"[Caesar, please! You can still-]"_

_"[PROMISE ME, Bru- Argh!]"_

_"[I... I... I PROMISE! By my fins, Cornelia will come to no harm!]"_

_"[Brutus, wha- NO! Argh, LET ME GO! CAESAAAAAR!]"_

_"[May Arceus guide ye two... **HYAAAAA!**]"_

* * *

**::: Present Day :::  
::: Hoenn, Route 117 :::**

**::: Cornelia's POV :::**

**Arceus!**

... Another nightmare. No, not _another_. And neither was it a nightmare. It was as real as it could ever get, for it _has _happened. A horrible flashback of the past. A terrible memory of that night that started it all. The night where I was forcefully separated from my love, Caesar the pikachu, by his loyal friend, Brutus the wailord.

My name is Cornelia. And I am a skitty.

I woke from my white sand bedding, to the nearby sounds of lapping beach waves that moonlit night. Judging by how many Ghost- and other nocturnal Pokémon were up and about, I guessed it was time for midnight _lunch_. I tried going back to sleep, but the flashback had stirred me so violently I couldn't find it in me to close my eyes again. How _convenient_...

I guess a stroll on the beach wouldn't hurt. Might help ease my mind, even. I picked myself up, raising my pink tail up 45 degrees to balance myself as I walked with my head slouched lazily forwards. The feeling of soft, slightly moist sand on my stubby, little limbs gave me some relief, while the continuous frothing waves of the lake to my left helped calm my soul; but the dream's effects still lingered in my mind. Even as I walked for the next fifteen minutes, sliding my feet against the sand and listening to the beach ambiance while the Pokémon nearby politely giggled and played, sometimes even battled, among themselves, my body still shook anxiously from the dream. No matter what I mentally tried or thought to myself, that night continued to haunt me, even to this day.

Eventually I stopped walking. I stopped to lower my head as tears quickly invaded my eyes. I struggled to hold them back, but persisted, they did. Soon I could feel gentle, yet bitter channels running down the sides of my furry cheeks. I felt my throat seize up, my chest tighten, my breathing turn shallow, my mouth shiver itself to a frown. I slowly set myself on the sand, sobbing softly to myself as my dream finally took full hold within my weary heart. I could never escape it. I always felt its terrible tendrils catch up to me, its dark influence blanketing my existence like freezing midnight.

I felt so alone without Caesar. His soft, comforting, yellow furred embrace on my pink and cream-white silk was always a delight. His warm, reddish cheeks which sent exciting shocks that made me madly blush with every brush. His piercing, inspiring eyes that gazed at the horizon with an unmoved sense of purpose, bestowing on me hope for the future. Though our time together lasted only months, to me those memories felt like years had passed between us. And ever since our unintended separation, I always thought those memories served as a constant vacuum of loneliness that would never be filled. A regret that which I could never sate.

That was... until tonight.

* * *

**::: A Few Years Ago :::  
::: Verdanturf Town :::**

**::: Cornelia's POV :::**

"Miyaow!"

"What? A **skitty?!**"

My first memories of hatching from my egg was seeing this frightening image of an angry, short-haired brunet with wide, disbelieving, hateful brown eyes and a frown so deep his cheeks actually were lower than his own chin, "I've been ripped off! That asshole promised me an awesome combat Pokémon! Sonuva-"

I cowered in fear before the monster who I thought was my _father_. His skin was slightly pale, his eyes were somewhat bloodshot with heavy bags beneath them, and his face had evident wrinkles from stress and fatigue. Though there were clues he was fairly handsome in his time, it's like he had accidentally stared into the heart of the abyss... only to have it stare its dark, piercing gaze back at him, forever changing his outlook on life.

I wanted to smile back, partly out of pity, but mostly hoping my good intentions would win him back, but his scornful face and gritty glare flash-froze me into paralysis. I felt powerless before his horrific stare, his hands firmly clutching to his sideburns in an apparent effort to hold back the torrent of emotions ready to burst at any moment. I prayed fearfully to myself, hoping the metaphorical dam would hold, but my body involuntarily curled up in the case that it would.

"[Steve! Watch your language, will you? You're talking to a newborn, for Arceus' sake.]" An ethereal-sounding voice interrupted the rantings of my father, whose name was apparently Steve. I looked for the source of that voice, and there beside my father stood three other Pokémon:

The one to my father's left was this strange, greenish bird-thing with white wings, two red feather strips behind its spherical head, and uncolored, slanted eyes that stared at my father with disdain, and stood almost three times higher than me. The one to his right was this yellow, chubby, mouse-like Pokémon almost as big as I was, with red cheeks, blacked-tipped ears and a crooked tail, shaped like a lightning bolt, its large, black eyes staring sadly at me. Finally, the one at the back of the group was a large, blue ball-thing with a cream-colored lined belly, with two 'fingered' fins on its sides, staring at me solemnly with tiny, beady eyes, its smooth, imposing form as wide as my father was tall.

I quickly assumed the voice came from the bird-thing when my father turned to it and replied blandly, "So what if she's newborn? If she can't pull her own weight in combat, then off she goes to the PC. Plain and simple." With that, he turned around and left the group, raising his arms up frustratingly.

I felt brushed off like an unwanted bastard child...

My heart sunk so low it felt like it severed itself from its connective tissues and slurried to the bottom of my anus, making me sit on the ground with a heavy thump. I lowered my head, hoping to cry out of my system the feeling of how unloved I was, but before I could I noticed the temperature around me go a few degrees cooler. I then realized the sun had suddenly stopped shining on my fur.

I lifted my head, only to see the ball-like Pokémon now beside me, its great form sheltering me from the sun's rays with a soft, baleen smile. Its deep, telepathic voice proved _it_ was a _he_ as he calmly, but sadly said, "[Greetings. You'll have to forgive our trainer, Steve. He's been through a lot, recently. We all have...]"

My thin, teary eyes gazed at those tiny beads of his, and through them, I saw a gentle, almost fatherly soul underneath that blubbery body of his. He then turned towards the mouse-thing, forcibly clearing his throat, prompting the yellow mouse Pokémon to reluctantly patter closer to me as _he_ said with a cheerful, high-pitched tone, "[Uh... Hiya! Like Brutus said, our trainer wasn't always like this. He's actually a real swell guy if ya get ta know him better!]"

But when the yellow Pokémon was now face-to-face with me, he paused shyly, making his friend, Brutus, gently nudge the back of his head with a fin to coax him to continue. "[Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? The name's Caesar! I'm a pikachu! And my friend, Brutus here, he's a wailmer! The bird behind me's another part of our team, Augustus the xatu.]"

"[Uhm... Pikachu? Wailmer? Xatu?]" I asked, perplexed from all these introduced terms.

"[Oh, right... Ye're still a newborn.]" The self-proclaimed pikachu, Caesar, beamed happily to me, placing his small right hand on my left shoulder as he continued, "[Don't worry! And don't let what Steve said get ta ya! If ya do as ye're told, which shouldn't be too hard I hope, ye'll fit in rightly with us, miss... ehr...]" The hand on my shoulder made me uncomfortable at first, but his grip was loose and consoling, while the fur on his hand felt soft and warm. That, and as I looked into those eyes, I saw a fiery spirit _screaming _for adventure and never-ending excitement for decades to come, his sure, empowering gaze leaving me almost breathless with wonder. Honestly, I found it hard **_not_** to smile back at Caesar's spunky demeanor and happy-go-lucky grin. Oh, and those _eyes_...

But now that he mentioned it, father never did give me a name, which only made me lower my head again. But the wailmer quickly broke my pause by saying, "[... _Cornelia_. Cornelia's a nice name, don't you think, Caesar?]"

I gazed back at the so-called wailmer, his gentle, closed-eye smile giving me comfort. "[Well... _yeah_! Actually, that sounds pretty swell, Brutus! It also follows our trainer's Romanesque naming convention ta the _T_.]" The pikachu chuckled in response.

"[You _do_ know Cornelia's the name of Julius Caesar's wife, _don't you_?]" The wailmer snickered at the pikachu, which only made his chuckles turn to fits of laughter...

Hey, wait a minute. Did he just-

"[Heh! So what? I don't see a problem with that! Besides, she does look awfully pretty, doesn't she? Hahahah!]" He just called me pretty like it was nothing! The nerve of that pikachu! Though I was a newborn, I wasn't entirely ignorant of the subtleties of implied relationships, so seeing how Caesar treated the matter, and me, so lightly made my face go red by how irritatingly-_embarrassing_ that was! I thought about quickly changing the subject to something less green, but...

When I looked at that pikachu again, with his sheepish smile and boisterous laughter, his cheerful demeanor and that righteous air about him, the delicate fur that I felt on my shoulder and the cute, red cheek-spots that occasionally sparked, a feeling inside told me it wouldn't be so bad to at _least_ consider it, would it? I mean... he _was _a little attractive, I'll admit, and he seemed like a nice enough guy, if a little tactless. But of course, we've only just met, so I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions so soon.

In fact, why couldn't I also joke about it too, like the rest? "[Pfff! As if you're the same so-called Julius Caesar a name like Cornelia deserves! Don't be so full of yourself, _pikachu_, cause you're still a long ways from plucking _this_ apple off the tree.]" I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

The wailmer burst out laughing his big heart out, the sudden switch from gentleness to outright jolliness quickly making me jump, "[Oh, snap! Looks like somebody needs some **Burn** Heal, hahahah!]"

"[Ouch! Only minutes after hatching and ya know how to talk sass, eh? I think we three'll get along _just_ fine, **hahahah**!]" Honestly I was afraid I had made offense, so seeing him take it so positively, even laughing in response, gave me a lot of relief. "[But that aside, I really think Cornelia's an awesome name... If ya'll have it, that is!]"

Already, I've almost completely forgotten about what my father said to me back then. I felt so thankful to have had the chance to know these two. Even if this was just our first meeting, my feelings told me I'd be able to weather through anything, so long as I had Caesar and Brutus to rely on. It may sound cliché, but I felt like I'd have a great destiny ahead of me if I stuck along with these two clowns, _heheh_!

I looked back at the jolly pikachu and the gentle wailmer, then turned towards the clear blue sky that blew crisp, clean air on my pink and cream-white fur that morning. I thought more about the name... _Cornelia_. It had a nice ring to it, that greenish fact aside. The name sounded regal, elegantly-divine, helped me feel distinguished from the common rabble. There wasn't a reason _not_ to pick it. Well, aside from its implications, but... Eh, I'll deal with it if it gets to that point. And why not? It sounded kinda sweet, if you took away the awkwardness factor. "[So, Cornelia! Wanna have that as yer name?]"

I closed my eyes as I breathed out slowly with a smile, "[_Cornelia_... Cornelia sounds good.]"

* * *

_Author's Endnotes: Apparently, I made a blunder. Livia wasn't the wife of Julius Caesar; Cornelia was (Livia was Augustus' wife, hahah!). I've revised the story a bit, but other than the name change and a few differences in feel, it's still essentially the same. I also thought Livia sounded better, but I gotta stick with historical accuracy, sorry!_


	10. Your Promise, or Me? (Ch 2)

_Author's Notes: Thank you for your review, Regii. Can't complain though, since many of them are my favorites anyway, hahah! Anyway, here's the second chapter of skitty x wailord. Took me a bit since I had a busy weekend. Hope you'll enjoy it, and as always, reviews are very welcome!_

_Contains:  
- mild language_

* * *

Part 2: "Your Promise, or Me?"

Chapter 2

* * *

**::: Cornelia's POV :::**

"Get out, Cornelia."

I could hear my father's frustrated voice echo through the emptiness that I floated in, riling me from stasis. A few seconds after, the abyss around me quickly dissolved and turned into a cyclone of different colors, before reshaping themselves into messy images of orange afternoon skies, sunset-tinted clouds, and soft, short grass beneath my stubby, little feet.

I could feel the effects of gravity's pull on me again as the surrounding mirage of colors slowly materialized into coherent reality. I could hear the wind whispering into my large, feline ears, the cry of birds that flew across the late afternoon sky, the grass that danced in response to the gently flowing breeze. I could smell the saltiness of the air as the shimmering patterns to my right shaped into beaches in the distance, the ocean on the horizon glistening from the blinding orange sunset hovering just above it.

And I could taste anxiety creep at my throat as the illusion in front of me solidified into my father's cold, unfeeling form sternly crossing his arms with my Poké Ball tucked in his right hand.

He glared me with those slightly bloodshot, eye-bagged eyes of his as he grunted, "It's about time we tested your capabilities, Cornelia."

Putting my Poké Ball back to his Quick Belt, he then took out two more with both hands, pressing their buttons with his thumbs. The devices quickly shot out red beams that hit the ground and materialized into Caesar and Brutus by his side. While Caesar simply grinned while waving hi to me, Brutus gave me his soft, baleen smile as he cried out, "Wail. Waaaiiilll..." While his gutteral moan sounded cute, for some reason I think he was trying to say something to me when my silent smile made his eyebrows furrow curiously.

I asked him, "(What's wrong, Brutus? Sorry I don't understand code language. Newborn here, guys...)" That only made the wailmer frown and then turn to Caesar. I saw them start gesturing their hands and arms to each other, twirling and curling and twisting their fingers around as their hands and arms swiveled and swerved and chopped the air around them slowly, sometimes even frantically. Even their eyes, eyebrows, cheeks, mouths and overall faces quickly raised, lowered, thinned and even scrunched up in response to the patterns and figures their and the other's limbs made. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were using some kind of sign language to communicate with each other, and from the looks of it they were a little worried of something.

"Cornelia! -Tackle- the wailmer!"

What?! Did I just hear my father say that right?! I shook my head briskly, thinking my tufted ears clogged themselves with wax, or something. My father didn't really say that, did he? He couldn't! He couldn't be so heartless as to order me to attack my newest friends, could he? No, that'd be-

"**Cornelia!**" I quickly snapped my head towards Steve, his teeth rubbing and gnashing against each other as he growled at me, "I **order** you to -Tackle- the wailmer! _Do it_! **NOW!**"

My father's face and cheeks flared angrier as mine grew colder in response. I could hear his nostrils bellow, each breath leaving me breathless with anxiety. My large ears could hear veins pop out of his hands and arms as they furiously clenched my friends' Poké Balls in his fingers, using them as analogues for my neck while he choked me from a distance. I cowered powerlessly before my demon father, my soul being gripped in fear as my body felt paralyzed before those piercing, bloodshot eyes of his that glowed with damning disgust. I felt like I'd lose my soul if I continued gazing into my father's evil portals called eyes.

My limbs wound tightly against my abdomen as I curled into a ball, my fingered-tail puffing up to shield me from my father's wrath. I closed my eyes shut, my ears drooped to the back of my head, my fur retreated desperately to my skin. I braced for the inevitable -Judgement- on my puny, broken spirit. I waited nervously for the next few moments as tears began to sting my eyes painfully.

"Wail. Waaaaiiiillll-waaaiiilll..." The gentle moans of my friend Brutus broke me from my frightened state. I opened a reluctant eye to see him curiously staring at me, his beady eyes wondering what I was doing. I thought it strange he wasn't cowering in fear like I was. I'm sure he heard my father order me to attack him, so why wa-

... _Huh_? Why did soft, warm fur suddenly blanket over my shivering, curled-up body? It felt so comforting, so magical, like a mother's caring embrace. I opened my other eye, turned my head to look at its source, and there I saw Caesar, his arms and belly fur wrapped around my stiff back, his cheeks on mine radiating electrifying warmth to my weary soul. I blushed a bit as I found myself leaning willingly into his embrace, basking into the wings of my angel with a smile.

"Pika! Pika-pikachu?" He said cheerfully, his arms hugging me closer. I gazed into those black pupils of his with desperate longing, to which he replied with a sheepish, if somewhat embarrassed grin, "Pi... Pikachu?"

"(Oh, Caesar,)" Bitter tears rand down his delicate fur as I cried and screamed into his shoulder, "(Father's so mean to me! Why does he want me to hurt my friends?! I don't want to grow up a bad girl! I don't **wanna!**)"

"**PIKA!**" His sudden frankness shook me by surprise as he raised my chin to look straight into his eyes. "Pika! Pika-pika-**chu!**" He then angled my head to look at Brutus, pointing at his friend and waved an arm in a big semicircle. "Pika! Pikachu! Pika-pika-pika-chu! **Pi**kachu!" Finally, he used the arm he waved to give me a big thumb-up while his handsome face twinkled with a grin, "Pika! Pikachu!"

"(Uhm... I don't... quite get what you're saying, Caesar.)"

The pikachu palmed his face tiredly. He let go of me, stepped back a little, and began what looked to be a game of charades. He pointed at me, bumped a fist on an open palm, then pointed at Brutus, and finished with a thumb-up. Did he just say it was alright for me to attack him?!

Still sitting on the grass, I pointed at myself, bumped my two forepaws together, pointed at Brutus, then made an x on my heart while frowning, trying to say I didn't like to. Caesar replied by waving both arms horizontally in opposite directions, saying it wasn't like that. He pointed at Brutus again, thumped his own chest confidently with a fist, and finished with a beaming two thumbs-up. I took a moment to digest what that meant, and realized he was saying his friend could take the hit!

I hit my two paws again and made another x on my chest, gesturing that violence was against my nature. Caesar frowned at me before turning to Brutus, the latter responding with a nod. The pikachu sighed as he reluctantly turned back, pattered closer to me, then held my forepaws gently as he cooed softly to my furry face, "Pika... Pika-pika_chu_..."

Somehow, I didn't need a translator to understand that. His soothing grasp, consoling eyes and warm smile meant he was saying everything would be okay. That I had to trust in him, and in Brutus. He looked so sure, that it pained me to reply worryingly to him. My anxiety melted in his hands and my nervousness flowed out my body, whirlpooling into those loving eyes of his, and I couldn't resist smiling back.

Actually, I even began laughing at myself. Wouldn't you? Think about it: I was afraid my measly, two-foot skitty body could deal significant damage to a _six_-foot lumbering giant wailmer body, which was most likely covered in inches of protective blubber and fat. Not only that, but Brutus could've been the veteran in the group. I dunno, I never did ask him of his age. The more I thought about it, the more I began to blush as my fears seemed sillier by the minute.

Caesar soon let go of my hands as I finally calmed down. Or rather, when my face broke a bit and my body shook from embarrassment. I felt like a complete fool for over-dramatizing the situation like that! Now I wanted to curl into another ball and just _die_ of shame... But that'd only make things worse now, would it? I nodded to Caesar as I swiveled myself to Brutus, who was already smiling and splaying his fins out like he was expecting a great, big hug from me. It felt a little weird, seeing Brutus _hoping _I would -Tackle- him, but I suppose that's his way of sending his message across.

I planted my feet firmly in the ground in preparation for the sprint. My heart hammered my chest, my limbs shook impatiently, my fingered-tail twisted and puffed, my ears cropped anxiously back, yet I swept my mind of other thoughts, other doubts, other fears, and focused my vision on my target. The last thing I need was run to him and find myself eating dirt for tripping and falling flat on my face. That'd be just sad, really...

So after taking in a deep breath, I charged full-bodied at my giant friend, steeling my teeth for the impact. It took me only three seconds to get to him, and at the last second I launched myself at his belly, curling my head and tail inwards as I swerved and let my shoulder and the side of my body deal the brunt of the impact.

Thump.

Simple as that, really... I felt my momentum bludgeon against thick muscle, signifying a clean hit, but then I felt myself get pushed back by powerful, rubbery recoil. Quickly launched out, I managed to land on my feet after flying some distance back. Regaining my balance, I looked up and saw Brutus' great form, blotting out the sun from view, and saw I had landed only half a meter away. I stared blankly at him, and he paused too for a moment, before he and I turned to this light discoloration on his cream-white belly that marked my point of impact.

A few moments later, I saw him slowly hop to me, then give me a large, baleen grin as he petted my head with a fin, as if telling me he was impressed, if not proud, of what I did. I smiled back, happy my attack didn't make any lasting scars, but mostly relieved he took the hit without even a flinch. Actually, it's like my hit didn't even register on his mind!

But before the green devil called disappointment could grasp its greasy hands on me, I heard my father clear his throat before tiredly saying, "Well... at least you're strong enough to wound my tank, I'll give you that."

I couldn't believe it... I passed the test?!

**THEN** I felt another furry hug from behind blanket and wrap tightly around my chest, this one strong enough to lift me off the ground and spin me through the air. The suddenness of Caesar jubilantly embracing me made me madly blush as he cheered out, "Pika-pika**chu!** Pika-pika**chu!** Pika-pika**chuuuuu!**"

I felt a little breathless, honestly, since the hug constricted my lungs tight, but I really didn't care. I let myself limp and softly fade like a shed leaf in the wind, as my partner twisted me through the air. I softly closed my eyes and smiled contently to myself, letting my mind wander its wild ideas through my head and make sweet castles in the clouds. It wasn't just my face that sizzled like acid anymore, but now my whole body glowed warm with gently-burning passion. Passing the test, then having Caesar spin me like a lover who hasn't seen his partner in years was a moment I would've gladly asked Arceus to have last forever. I felt so at peace then. I just wished it could last forever.

When Caesar finally lowered me down, I wasted no time hugging him back, but my response was, admittedly, more passionate. I smiled warmly as I nuzzled my head over his neck, rubbing my body closely and sensually against his. His soft, yellow hair felt so _divine_ on my pink and cream-white fur that I-

... Wait a minute. Oh, **_no_!**

"(Eep!)" I quickly broke away from him, my face burning mad with embarrassment, just realizing I had lost myself too much in the moment, "(Ah! I'm so sorry, Caesar! I... I didn't know what came over me! Please forgive me!)"

"Pi... _kahh_..." I could tell he also didn't expect my comeback as his red cheeks glowed and sparked in response. He put his hands together, shuffling shyly as he remarked, "Pik... k-kachu. Pika-pika-pikachu..." I wrapped my arms around myself to try and dampen my burning sensation, but I thought it was _really_ cute that, despite his bravado, Caesar really did have a soft spot when it comes to women.

Still, it felt wrong of me to have come on him so quickly... But Arceus, it also felt so _right_, you know?! God, I'm starting to have butterflies in my stomach here!

But the greatest shock of that moment came in the form of Steve suddenly blurting from out of the blue, "Now then. Cornelia, use -Tail Whip- on Caesar."

* * *

"[Alright! Everyone's here now. Guess it's 'bout time we all introduced ourselves ta the new gal real proper-like!]"

"[Uhm... _Hi_?]"

Six Pokémon, sitting on the short grass in a big circle that cool afternoon. Five, if excluding me. Four of us had sad looks in our eyes, but three tried to at least seem happy for the occasion. Only two were familiar to me, but the rest didn't know the one newcomer being introduced. Me.

I sat on the side opposite the sunset, so the group could get a good look at me, but it made looking at _them_ a little tricky, what with the sun's glare and all. Clockwise around the circle:

There was Brutus to my direct left, his ball-like form not really sitting, but well-balanced on the ground, his mouth smiling at me and the rest of the group. Next was Augustus, his slanted eyes and pure-black irises staring so blankly at me, it's like my soul didn't seem to impress him at the slightest. Directly opposite me sat a brown, long-necked dinosaur as large as Brutus, that had a green helmet made of leaves on its head, a green veil made like the helmet over its upper body, and two pairs of palm-like wings on its back. Below its jaws grew a bunch of bananas, and it had a small frown on its long face as it bowed its head sadly. Then to its left, there was this finicky, gray cloud-like thing with a large, bulbous head on top of its wispy body, the area around its beady eyes contrastingly-white. And finally, to my right there was Caesar, sitting proudly before the group, beaming happily to all of us like he won both the lottery, and a large ham and cheese sandwich.

But after I said my hi's, a long, uncomfortable silence descended on the six of us. I continued smiling, hoping that would get them, but no one seemed excited about meeting me. Augustus continued his creepy stare, the dinosaur still kept looking down, while the cloud-thing kept fidgeting anxiously. Only Caesar and Brutus looked glad I was here. Honestly, the whole circle felt like a gathering for a funeral, or something!

Thankfully, I soon heard a sigh escape from the dinosaur, as _she_ said with a strong, but tired voice, "[Sorry, little miss. Don't mean any disrespect. My name's Octavia, and I'm a tropius.]"

Octavia the tropius shot me a crooked smile, her leaf-wings flapping in response. The smile looked and felt forced, but it was still a smile nonetheless. "[I'll be honest with you, little miss. I didn't expect a Pokémon of your size or inexperience in battle to please Steve enough to warrant keeping. He can be a demanding man, sometimes.]"

"[Well, I can tell you I'm just as surprised as you that I passed.]" I said jokingly with a few giggles, trying to keep the mood up. "[My name's Cornelia, by the way-]"

"[Well, _finally_ you give us your name, little skitty!]" The cloud-like thing revealed _herself_ with a retort, cocking her head to the side haughtily while continuing to frown, "[Thought I'd have to give you a nickname myself... like Peg Legs, or Pikabitch.]"

"[Hey, watch your mouth, Penelope! You're talking ta a newborn, here!]" Caesar's fist clenched at the cloud-thing apparently named Penelope, gritting his teeth angrily.

Penelope slowly lowered her head and whimpered, "[Oops... I'm so sorry, Caesar... **Say,** Cornelia! Don't suppose you'd like a round thingy? You skitties like round thingies, right?]"

How quickly she shifted from being this generally unpleasant woman, to a meek, submissive pitybody, only to bounce back to this giddy, child-like personality at the snap of a finger, really surprised me. I turned to Caesar, unsure of what to make of this weather-mood Pokémon, and he gave me a snicker while chuckling with a raised eyebrow as if saying, _I warned you_. "[Penelope's a castform, Cornelia. Mood as fickle as her ability. Don't try ta understand her, it'll help ya retain yer sanity. Mostly harmless though, so ya can trust yer back ta her fair enough.]"

"[Uhm... alright.]" Looking back to Penelope the castform, I gave her the benefit of the doubt for Caesar's sake, "[Round things? Why, sure!]"

"[Of _course_ you do, Cornelia! You're a skitty, so it's only _obvious_ I'd know what you'd want.]" I cringed at Penelope's sudden return to prickliness, but all my anger quickly vanished when the shiniest, prettiest-looking glass ball was suddenly spat out from the castform's mouth, rolling itself to the center of the group. Oh gawd, that looked so pretty, I just _had_ to pounce on that thing!

I quickly got up and jumped on the shiny, round ball with impunity, but the moment my little paws made contact it shattered and broke into many pieces, the shards quickly melting and soaking through the dirt like water. Really? **REALLY?! **What the hell was this?! She just played a dirty trick on me!

I glared at the castform and shouted, "[Hey! That wasn't funny!]"

She rolled her eyes and giggled in response, "[What'd you expect, honey? That was a -Weather Ball-, not a nugget.]"

"[Hey, _Cornelia_...]"

I heard my name called out by a gruff voice behind me. I turned to its source and found Augustus the xatu, his piercing stare on me still unchanged. His beak, however, now grinned with a sinister air about it. "[W-What, Augustus?]"

"[Cornelia, dear. _Wanna know how you **die**_?]"

"[**Eep!**]" He just said that in the deepest, creepiest and most nonchalant tone I have ever heard! And the fact that his blank, unmoving eyes _still_ kept staring straight through to me made his overall presence chill both the air around him and me through to the bone. "[Wh-why would I wanna know th-that?! And how would y-you know anyway?!]"

"[Because he's a xatu, Cornelia.]" Brutus quickly, but calmly stated, "[His right eye sees visions of the future, while their left sees the distant past. Best not ask him anything you're not ready to know, Cornelia. Even _we_ find him scary like that, and he knows it all too well.]"

"[_Indeed_, Brutus. I just thought it a proper welcoming gift for our new team member, as a sign of friendship.]" His eyes gazed back at me, trying to assess my reaction as he said, "[What do you wish to know, Cornelia? You can ask of me **_any_** truth in the world. How you'll die... When you'll die... How many children you'll soon have-]"

"[What?!]" I quickly interrupted, "[Now you **stop** right there, you...!]"

"[Oh, but I can see it! ... But no, that's not what you'd _really_ like to know, is it? Since I'm part-Psychic, I can read your intentions quite clearly, I'm afraid. What you're more interested to know is... **Oh?** _Who_ you'll have you're children with, is it not?]"

"[**Wha-**]" My jaw practically dropped to the ground and rolled itself towards the sunset. His guess hit me like a ton of bricks! I had to admit, I did kinda wonder if I was destined to be with Caesar. He was a swell guy and all, but I was curious if the proverbial Red Knot had really been tied between us when we first met. "[Ehr... Well... yeah! I do wanna know, actually-]"

"[Cornelia,]" Brutus suddenly stopped me, his voice sounding frightful all of a sudden, "[I would **greatly** advice against asking for such information. The paradoxical implications alone can either deny the prophesy from ever happening, or cement it to an incredible degree that you'd regret the result forever, no matter how close it was to what you desired. For your sake, Cornelia, do **_not_** listen to his prophesies.]"

The terrified look that bled through Brutus' beady eyes, I... it was... scary, really. He was so frank and matter-of-fact about it, like what he said came from a long history of life-scarring experiences. The fact that I always knew Brutus as this calm, gentle and self-composed guy only gave his frightened tone that much more power and heaviness about it.

I turned back to Augustus, his piercing gaze awaiting my reply. I slowly said, "[N... no. In that case, no thanks, Augustus.]"

The xatu sat back down on the ground, chuckling malevolently as his beak now smiled contently to himself, "[Fine by me, then. Your loss...]" My loss, indeed. I felt like Brutus had just helped me dodge a bullet! _I'll have to thank him later_, I noted in my head.

For now, I decided to come back to my spot on the circle, making Caesar cheer out, "[Well... Guess everyone here now knows ya, Cornelia, and they know ya too. Thanks, guys! We'll talk more later ta help ya get more accustomed ta us, but for now, let's go ask Steve for some grub, eh?]"

All of us got up from the grass and began walking towards the far-off picnic being set up by my father, Steve. All of us, save for me.

I decided to stay a bit, think to myself as I watched the sunset on the sea slowly disappear through the horizon. I watched as the sparkling cone of light on the waters' surface inch outwards, chasing after its source. This place felt nice. Peaceful, even. I enjoyed the wind rushing past the grass and over my pink and cream-colored fur. I loved how the stars began to show themselves in the crimson, late afternoon sky.

"[Cornelia?]" I closed my eyes when I heard the calm voice of Caesar the pikachu behind me, "[Ya coming along?]"

"[Yeah... I'll come in a second.]" I sighed softly to myself.

"[Heh. Alright, Cornelia. I'll come by with yer share of the meal if ya take too long. Steve's food is notorious for getting really cold, _really_ fast.]" That was so sweet of him, to let me have my space and even bring me my food if I didn't feel like going there, hahah!

"[Say, Caesar?]" I turned my head to catch him before he ran off. It was then that I also saw Brutus waiting for us with that baleen smile of his, making me blush a bit at how nosy he was being.

"[What, Cornelia?]"

"[During my test... those hand signals you and Brutus were showing each other... Could you please teach me those things after dinner?]"

Caesar laughed cheerfully as he threw me a salute, "[Sure thing, gal! All of us were gonna teach ya, anyways. It's how we talk ta each other whenever Augustus ain't around ta translate our Pokéspeak for us.]"


End file.
